Sombras de un amor perdido
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: Aún, no puedo creer que te haya perdido. Pasara el tiempo y mi corazón quedara ahi esperando por ti. Buscando en mis recuerdos, migajas de tu amor. Buscandote entre las sombras... no me dare por vencido. Candy...Eres mi felicidad.. no te dejare escapar..
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas! Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo lo antes mencionado, es el inicio del segundo final de "Tu eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar" . Si inicias a leer esta historia, te pido que inicies con la antes mencionada para que puedas entender de donde parte esta. _

_ Espero seguir con su apoyo amigas, y si, estoy aqui esperando sus comentarios, los jitomatazos y demas.. que espero no sean muchos xD pero que igual, los respeto por ser su opinion. Sin mas les dejo, Feliz Lectura..! xD_

* * *

**_Tu eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar_**

**_"Sombras de un amor perdido"_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

_Cuando pude abrir nuevamente los ojos, borrosamente, comencé a distinguir una figura conocida. _

_Una voz , que difuminada llegaba a a mi…_

_-Señorita Candy… Señorita Candy…_

_Sus cabellos castaños en una trenza… Dorothy…_

_Al pensar en el porqué ella se encontraba ahí, hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.._

_Lo que más temía… se estaba volviendo realidad._

_Dorothy me abrazo para que pudiera yo calmarme, pero las lagrimas se negaban a cesar. _

_Mire alrededor, y note como Rita permanecía a un costado de la habitación, observando mi estado, sus ojos reflejaban miedo por las personas que estaban cerca de mí._

_-Señorita Candice…_

_La voz de George llamo mi atención, más aun cuando él hizo a un lado a Dorothy para poder hablar conmigo._

_-Como se siente señorita? Nos ha dado un susto terrible…_

_Mis manos temblaban, por el inmenso frio que comencé a sentir.._

_-George… yo… –Ella volteo a mirar a su interlocutor.. - yo… estoy bien._

_-Me gustaría mandar por un doctor, para que pueda revisarla. _

_-No es necesario.. Estoy bien… _

_-Como usted diga señorita…. En todo caso, me gustaría que me dejara hablar un momento con usted a solas, es muy importante. Es sobre su familia, su tía y su hermano .._

_-Claro George… Mire a Rita y trate de infundirle confianza con mi mirada. Entonces ella salió de la habitación junto con Dorothy y otros dos hombres más._

_Al salir ellos de la habitación, me apresure a mencionarle a George…_

_-Terry no tardara en venir, no cree que es mejor que lo tratemos juntos.._

_-Señorita, esto que le voy a decir es importante y referente a su familia. Sé que el joven Terrence es buena persona, pero si el interviene puede cambiar su decisión. –George se alejo un poco de ella y camino por la habitación, como intentando buscar la manera de decirle las cosas. _

_- Lo que debo de plantearle es que vuelva a la protección de su familia. Sé que William se molestara mucho por lo que voy hacer en este momento, pero es mi deber proteger a la familia, mucho más a William como cabeza y albacea de los Andley. Por ello le hablo con lo que hasta el momento se fehacientemente._

_El padre del joven Grandchéster ha entrado en una disputa muy fuerte con el joven William. No solo eso, la familia del joven Rothesay, ha comenzado a moverse._

_Hace poco interceptamos un mensaje, donde solicitan su presencia en Escocia a principios de agosto.. no solo hacen mención a eso, sino también a el hecho que si usted no llega a acudir, a dicha cita requerirán una indemnización. La cual constara de la casa del lago en Escocia, y las tierras aledañas. _

_El joven William a tratado de convencer a su tía, para que usted y el joven puedan casarse, pero su negativa ha sido rotunda. Y eso nos ha tomado por sorpresa. _

_Todo este tiempo estuve pensando que la señora Emilia se estaba __portando__ de una manera bastante extraña. _

_Porque sé muy bien todos los por menores de la familia Grandchéster, por ello no veo el porqué ella se oponga a que usted y el joven puedan casarse. _

_Entonces sin que el joven William supiera, pedí una pequeña audiencia con su tía, para revisar el contrato que hizo firmarle a usted señorita, revisando las clausulas para poder anularlo. Y descubrí el porqué, del nerviosismo de su tía. No es que no haya una manera de disolver el contrato, porque la hay, sino que la manera que menos afecta a la familia, es que usted lo haga personalmente. De lo contrario, no solo se perderá el patrimonio de Escocia, sino que constara también en parte de acciones en la compañía, aquí en América. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, tarde o temprano su hermano podría incluso perder su libertad, ya que al perder parte de las acciones en América, muchos de las los compromisos ya contraídos no podrían efectuarse. Todo es como una reacción en cadena.._

_Candy hundió su rostro entre sus manos, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, pensaba…_

"_Como pude haber sido tan tonta"… "Todo esto es mi culpa"… "¿Por qué?"… _

_George se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro para poder reconfortarla… _

_-Señorita, pero no todo es tan malo. Yo me quedare y viajare de regreso con el joven Grandchéster, y lo convenceré de que hable y llegue a un acuerdo con su padre. Si el gusta yo le acompañare para darle mi apoyo y el de William._

_He hablado con la señora Emilia y le pedí que no le obligara a casarse con el joven Duque de Rothesay, ella ha accedido a no obligarle, solo con el hecho de que usted regrese y viaje con ella para disolver el compromiso. _

_Candy apretó fuertemente su vestido, haciendo que sus nudillos casi parecieran blancos…_

_-George… es necesario que nos vayamos ahora…_

_-Señorita… si usted gusta puede esperar hasta mañana… el tren directo a New York, parte a las 7 de la mañana. Viajaría en compañía de Dorothy y los dos muchachos que vinieron acompañándonos, si gusta usted mirarlos un momento por favor. _

_El joven castaño se llama Johnny, y el joven que está a su derecha se llama Rick. Ellos las escoltaran para que lleguen seguras a donde se encuentra su tía Emilia hospedada en New York._

_-Entiendo…. – desvió su mirada de ellos… - Entonces, mañana puedes venir a recogerme. Te veré a las 6 de la mañana… _

_-Claro, se hará como usted desee señorita._

_- Si no tenemos más asuntos que discutir, me gustaría irme a descansar…_

_-Por lo pronto, no hay mas asuntos que tratar… nos retiramos, por favor descanse señorita Candice._

_George abandono la habitación llevándose a Dorothy y a los dos hombres consigo. Rita enseguida entro a mirar mi estado. Se notaba muy preocupada por mí, de lo que ellos pudieran hacerme. Trate de calmarla al decirle que eran mis familiares, pero no del todo lo creyó, lo vi, porque dudosa miraba si cambiaba mi semblante. _

_No me había gustado nunca tratar a las personas que nos ayudaban como empleados, pero esta vez tuve que portarme seria, mas al querer infundir el mensaje que deseaba._

_-Rita, no digas a mi esposo que han venido._

_La señora me miro de manera herida, en lo que llevábamos en ese lugar, siempre la trate como si fuera mi igual, como si formara parte de mi familia y así lo sentía, pero no podía dejar que las cosas se volvieran más tensas. Como decía George, si lo llegara a saber Terry, yo no tendría el valor de hacer lo que debía… _

_-Como diga señora, no diremos nada a su esposo._

_-Gracias… Trate de brindarle una sonrisa sincera… -Puedes retirarte, Rita, no debes preocuparte ya me encuentro bien. Discúlpame por el susto de hace un rato.. _

_-Pero su esposo me dijo…_

_-No te preocupes, yo hablare con él.. -Le sonreí - Vamos Rita, descansa… nos vemos mañana._

_Entonces subí a la que fungía como nuestra habitación, y espere a que Rita y su hijo se fueran. Cuando de verdad estuve sola, en esa casa yo solo quería llorar.. Pero no pude, quite mi ropa y entre al baño, abriendo el grifo y deje que el agua fría se confundiera con mis lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir intensamente._

_**New York**_

_Mirando los objetos que había dejado su padre, Edward parecía un poco conmocionado. Aun no podía creer que su padre había muerto, todo había sido tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él._

_Hacia unos días lo había visto, cuando de improvisto le invito a venir a New York, a sus oficinas centrales para que firmara junto con él, algunos contratos nuevos. Contratos con hospitales, donde el bufete jurídico, debía de hacerse cargo de pleitos entre médicos y familiares de los pacientes. Ya que no todos lograban convencerse que la muerte es un hecho natural, y últimamente muchos médicos, cargaban con problemas de esa índole, restando así, sus capacidades para poder ayudar a más gente._

_Aun no concebía, como, el tenía toda la carga para manejar lo que su padre, eran varios hospitales, no solo eso, el funeral y su familia. Su madre hacia unos años había muerto y ahora sus hermanas dependían totalmente de él. Con todo eso en la cabeza, se sentía del todo mal, porque no podía sacarse a Candice, del pensamiento._

_Tendría_, _ que ser todo un estúpido para no poder entender las palabras de Archie, pero él en ese momento esperaba que Archie, sonriera y soltara que solo era una broma, una broma pesada por estar tan abrumado con su belleza, tan pendiente de ella, que por ello casi hacia una locura en esa noche, donde ese italiano le hizo rabiar._

_Al llegar ahí, la mano derecha de su padre, el señor Rockwell, le puso al día y le ayudo en esos momentos en que pensaba que él se desplomaría. No estaba del todo seguro de seguir con el proyecto de su padre, ya que se debatía en volver a Chicago o el irse del país._

_Cerrando la oficina que era de su padre, regreso a casa con sus hermanas. _

_**New Orleans**_

_La tarde casi estaba muriendo cuando Terry llego. Estaba estresado, ya que la comunicación que tuvo con Robert, apenas y había sido. _

_Teniendo que esperar a que Robert pudiera comunicarse, solo para darle las malas nuevas de que ya no podría mandarle dinero, ya que su cuenta estaba bloqueada y no sabía hasta cuándo podría el productor salir de ese embrollo. _

_Debía de habérselo esperado, su padre había hecho lo que vio a su alcance para poder doblegarle. Aun quedaba casi 20 días de arrendamiento en la finca, y el poco dinero que le quedaba, podría más o menos solventar el viaje de regreso a Chicago. O vivir cómodamente diez o quince días máximo, debiendo trabajar para costear sus boletos. _

_No era el plan original, pero lo platicaría con Candy, el que, él trabajara en una cafetería del pueblo por algunos días. Para solventar sus gastos.._

_Ese día también había mandado un telegrama a Albert, para confírmale el lugar donde se encontraban. _

_Con la esperanza de que los próximos días, el le diera la nueva buena, de que habían accedido a disolver el compromiso de Candy, para poder desposarla. No le importaría lo que su padre dijera, el se casaría. _

_Entro a la casa y el la noto vacía… -Estremeciéndose en su interior, como si el sentimiento de abandono estuviera presente en ella- No era como los días pasados , cuando el llegaba, Candy le esperaba en el pórtico, sentada en el columpio. _

_Pero ese día en particular no estaba ahí.. Se abrió paso por el interior de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación._

_Bañada por los ocres, Candy permanecía de espaladas en el balcón, mirando como moría la tarde…_

_Su imagen, me pareció tan irreal, como si en cualquier momento desvaneciera … y un temor infundado, se apodero de su persona…_

_-Candy…. Pecosa… Yo…_

_Ella volteo a verme, con esa sonrisa melancólica… con los ojos brillantes. _

_Mis pasos, fueron rápidos para llegar a ella, pero se sintieron como si de una eternidad, en llegar se tratara. No comprendía bien mis sentimientos, ya que al sentirla entre mis brazos esa opresión en mi pecho aumentaba… _

_Comencé a pensar, que el hecho del dinero, me había sobre pasado.. Candy, estaba conmigo, segura.. Lejos de todos lo que podían hacernos daño… Ella estaba en mis brazos, y de pronto la sentí tan pequeña, tan frágil… _

_Sus ojos, estaba un poco hinchados, había llorado. Y eso, hizo que un vuelco me diera al corazón… No sabía que decirle, era un total idiota, yo…__ No podía decirle, lo precaria que se encontraba nuestra situación, Candy había confiado en mí y yo solo lo estaba echando a perder… _

_Sentí sus brazos rodearme, y su cuerpo temblar… estaba llorando._

_-Terry… _

_-Que pasa pecosa, porque lloras…_

_-No es nada.. Yo …simplemente, pienso que todo esto ha sido maravilloso, el vivir aquí por este tiempo, el viajar en tren… el verte a diario … cuando despiertas y me brazas por la mañana.._

_-Candy.. No me gusta que hables así, pareciera que te estás despidiendo.._

_Ella negó con la cabeza.._

_-No.. No es eso… es que todo ha sido tan lindo que .. –Negó rotundamente con la cabeza - Mejor dejémoslo así.. Cuando me dejas sola creo me pongo un poco melancólica, de esto tú tienes la culpa… todo por portarte así, conmigo.. _

_-Candy… no mientas.. Que tienes.._

_Debatiéndose internamente en decirle lo ocurrido, ella se hundió más en su pecho.. _

_-Nada … en verdad.. - sonrió— Rita nos preparó algo delicioso, mejor vamos a comer, te parece… Ella le jalo para que bajaran al comedor..__ Te eh, estado esperando…_

_-Sabes, queda una botella de vino tinto, me gustaría hoy, en nuestra alcoba__ la compartiéramos. Que me cuentes más sobre las estrellas, y hacerte el amor una vez más…_

_-Pecosa .. Te estás portando muy extraña, y debo de aclararte que no solamente hoy compartiremos, mañana también y pasado y así todos los días.. Voy a hacerte el amor, siempre… hasta que mi último aliento de vida me abandone… _

_-Tienes razón… así no soy yo… -Sonrió- Tal vez si me das muchos besos… _

_Encerrándola en sus brazos, el busco sus labios. Encerrándolos con un beso…_

_A partir de ese momento, ella sonrió y cenaron compartiendo coqueteos y bromas. Ella no pudo decirle nada sobre lo ocurrido, al igual que Terry se guardo el problema que traía._

_En su habitación descorcharon el vino y platicando sobre el hogar de poni, de las veces que le habían castigado por sus travesuras. Donde Terry casi moría de risa cuando le comento que cuando tenía 5 años Annie y ella habían robado el vino para consagrar, para bebérselo._

_-Eres una pecosa muy traviesa.._

_-Por eso, puedo aguantar aun completo arrogante… _

_- Touche…_

_- Sabes que te amo… verdad?_

_Terry sonrió y la atrajo a él para besarla… - Lo sé.. Pero me gusta, siempre refirmarlo.. Cuando estoy dentro de ti.. Cuando me besas… cuando dices mi nombre… _

_Entre besos, la ropa fue estorbando. Demostrándose de esa manera cuanto se amaban.. No solo una vez en esa noche._

_No había podido dormir nada por noche… Simplemente no quería.. _

_Tenía tantos remordimientos por lo que iba hacer, no quería dejarlo, lo amaba… pero no podía permitir que Albert pagara las consecuencias de sus actos. Haría lo posible por romper con el compromiso que le unía al Duque de Rothesay, y después volvería y rogaría por su perdón.._

_Esperaba que ese amor que le prodigaba, no se tornara en otro sentimiento, por su abandono. _

_Cuando estuvo frente al auto, sus piernas flaquearon… dio una última mirada a la que fue su morada en esos días, antes de partir._

_ Donde su alma y corazón se quedaban.. Esperando pronto volverse a encontrar…_

**_Un día, me convertí en una mariposa_**

**_Un día, fui al mar_**

**_Un día, se me ocurrió conocerte_**

**_Ese día, conocí el amor…_**

**_Es el tiempo de despedirnos, así que ¿tienes algún deseo?_**

**_Un día, me convertí en un pez_**

**_Un día, nade por el cielo_**

**_Ese día, mi sueño termino_**

**_Tengo un deseo antes de decirte adiós,,_**

**_Dios, quiero volver a __soñar__…_**

**_Muéstrame tus sueños, _**

**_Regálamelos,_**

**_Inclusive si no es más que una ilusión_**

**_Podremos reunirnos en nuestros sueños… sabes que si_**

**_Y luego, una mañana lejana despertar…._**

**_Desvaneciéndose poco a poco_**

**_Y luego en corto tiempo, te convertirás en mi cielo_**

**_Envolviéndome en tu gran amor…_**

**_Regálame solo un sueño.. Un sueño .. Un sueño .._**

* * *

**_Solaris / Buck-tick/ traducción_**

* * *

_La mañana cayo, y con eso la conciencia en Terry.. Estaba rendido, la noche anterior había bebido casi toda la botella él solo. _

_Candy se había dedicado a llenarle la copa, casi cada vez que esta quedaba vacía. Además de que hicieron el amor varias veces.. Estiro su mano buscando a su deliro con risos dorados, pero su lugar se encontraba vacío…_

_Aun era de mañana y extrañado de que ella se hubiera levantado, el salió de la cama para buscarla. _

_El reloj despertador, marcaba las 9:00. Y comenzaba a escucharse ruidos en la cocina.. _

_Solo Rita preparaba el desayuno, extrañado pregunto por su mujer._

_-Rita.. Buenos días… ¿No ha bajado Candy?.._

_Rita contesto casi enseguida…_

_-No señor, no la eh visto. Voy llegando apenas… _

_-Es extraño… Terry se rasco la cabeza y subió a su habitación buscándola en el baño, tal vez, no le haya visto pensando en que había bajado a platicar con Rita. Miro por toda la habitación hasta que reparo en una carta sobre el buro._

_Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a ser más lentos y dolorosos. _

_Al abrirlo y sacar el contenido.. Solo unas cuantas palabras…_

_Terry…_

_Discúlpame…_

_Y en el fondo del sobre, permanecía el anillo que le había dado de regalo de cumpleaños…_

_La opresión en su pecho fue creciendo… haciendo un nudo en su garganta.._

_-No..no..no… no puedes hacerme esto Candy… no … ahora que te amo con locura… cuando ya o concibo una vida sin ti…. no Candy… No…_

_Un estruendo se escucho fuertemente en la casa, espantando a Rita que subió a revisar a la joven pareja. Encontrando solo al joven muchacho llorando de rodillas…._

_Las lagrimas agolparon los ojos de Terry.. Ahora comprendía el proceder de ella…_

_Restregándose los ojos, se levanto del suelo y busco sus cosas… percatándose que Candy no se había llevado nada. _

**_Mírame, aunque todo esto, trate de contaminarte_**

**_Herido por una espada desgastada_**

**_Enojado por la calidez y a el amor el cual le das la espalda_**

**_Mientras una, dos y tres lágrimas resbalan por mis ojos._**

**_¿Desde cuándo comencé a ahogarme en mis lágrimas?_**

**_Mientras trato de sanar mis heridas con whisky_**

**_Confundido por la felicidad y la alegría a las cuales les das la espalda_**

**_Mientras cuatro, cinco, seis lagrimas resbalan de mis ojos.._**

**_Canto bajo la lluvia_**

**_La lluvia intenta penetrar en mí_**

**_Solo soy un payaso que no puede reír, si no está a tu lado_**

**_Sin embargo sonreiré.._**

**_No quiero hacerte sentir triste, pero aun así .._**

**_Canto bajo la lluvia_**

**_Las personas son criaturas supremamente tristes_**

**_Sonríe para mí y baila mientras te mojas en la lluvia _**

**_Nuestro mundo brillara de nuevo _**

**_Por favor no digas adiós_**

**_La felicidad era poder conocerte_**

**_Mientras siete, ocho, nueve lagrimas se convierten en llanto._**

**_Canto bajo la lluvia_**

**_Las personas son criaturas extrañas_**

**_Solo soy un payaso que no puede reír, si no está a tu lado_**

**_Sin embargo sonreiré.._**

**_No quiero hacerte sentir triste, pero aun así .._**

* * *

**_Rain/Buck-Tick/ Fragmento adaptado._**

* * *

_El viaje fue tortuoso y largo para Candy. George había alquilado un compartimiento en primera clase. Para que ella descansara porque se notaba bastante decaída. Dorothy trataba de consolarla, pero poco pudo hacer, la joven dama de compañía. _

_No había comido casi nada en esos días, había sufrido de mareos y vomito la mayoría del trayecto. Viajando 50 horas continuas, ella estaba llegando a la ciudad de New York cerca de las nueve de la mañana. _

_En una mañana lluviosa, así como ella se sentía. - Gris y sin vida.- El clima frio, golpeo su cara, con las finas gotas de lluvia. _

_No era nieve esta vez, pero se sentía casi igual. _

_Camino atraves de la terminal, guiada por Rick y Johnny_

_Abordando así el carro que esperaba por ellas…_

_Cerca de la estación de trenes, Susana viajaba abordando un carro de alquiler. Quería ver a Terry, ya que no estaba conforme con la última vez que se habían visto. _

_Una y otra vez repasaba la escena, en donde él, le decía que no le interesaba, no comprendía porque siempre actuaba de esa manera, acaso no se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba, que haría todo con tal de que él fuera feliz, todo a su alcance.. Le daría cuántos hijos él quisiera, se comportaría como una esposa modelo, para que su padre no se opusiera. _

_Lo sabia… sabia dentro de sí, que Candy al final lo lastimaría. _

_Miro el paisaje cambiante de la ciudad, cuando un auto se emparejo al suyo. _

_Del otro lado Candy viajaba, la sangre en sus venas pareció hervir cuando la mirada triste de ella le rehuyó. -Le tenía lastima- La muy maldita le tenía lastima. Esa huérfana osaba en tener ese sentimiento por ella, porque! Porque! Porque.!... Maldita la hora en la que se cruzo en su camino, por su culpa Terry y ella no pudieron ser felices.. Ella era la culpable.._

_Como si algo la hubiera poseído, se levanto en el auto y peleo por el volante.. _

_-Señorita.. Pero que está haciendo - grito el conductor… que trataba de quitarse de encima a Susana._

_El carro comenzó a zigzaguear en el camino solo por unos momentos, entonces un fuerte estruendo… y un dolor punzante. Sonrió al abrir los ojos y verla bañada en sangre.. al menos si iba a morir.. Se la llevaría consigo…_

**_Continuara..._**

**_Sakurai-Alighieri_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas! Nuevamente estoy por aquí ! (^º^)9 **

**Gracias por comenzar a seguir esta historia alterna, de mi otro fiction. Quiero contestarles algunas de sus dudas respecto a esta historia. **

**Como les comentaba anteriormente, aquí comienzo a contar otro final, pero para eso si debo de cambiar un poco o un mucho la trama, en donde pues tiene un poquito mas de intervención Edward y donde entrara el personaje de Sophie. Tal vez si me odien porque si esta algo oscura la trama, pero quiero asegurarles que Candy y Terry quedaran juntos. Y pues haber que final les agrada mas. Solo que si deben de leer la otra para que puedan entenderla .. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, Enjyu Satou, Gabhita, Mixie07, Guest, Celia, Dulce Lu, Nekito 1, Becky, , Carol Jennifer Grandchester, Y chicas no me ofendo, al contrario sabia que estaba cambiando mucho la trama pero desde que inice con la historia, me debatía por esa 2 opciones. xD. Y pues si se me llegan a cruzar los cables, chicas .. avísenme jejeje.. ya que aunque no lo crean, si es medio confuso escribir así.. jajajaja.. pero quien me manda verdad, xD ... En fin espero sigan apoyándome con sus comentarios, que son el alimento a seguir de esta escritora amateur. Les mando un abrazo chicas... **

** Feliz Lectura!..**

* * *

**Eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar.**

**-Sombras de un amor perdido-**

**Capitulo 2 **

* * *

**24 horas antes del accidente…**

**Chicago.**

* * *

El tren apenas se detuvo, y el bajo a toda prisa de él, no había dormido en todo el trayecto, notándose muy marcadamente un cerco oscuro debajo de sus ojos. El aire frió de la ciudad, le golpeo directo calándole hasta los huesos.

Debía llegar a casa de Albert lo más rápido posible, en cuanto entrara haría lo posible por sacar y llevarse de nuevo a Candy…

La señora Rita, le había comentado que habían ido familiares de ella, pero no cual fue el motivo para llevársela sola.

Los ojos llorosos de Candy, no le abandonaban, ella no quería irse, debía de ser algo demasiado grave, algo por el que ella decidiera hacer algo así. Camino rápido por los andenes para poder llegar a la calle, empujando a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

No importando las maneras bruscas, tomo el primer carro que vio, dejando a una señora refunfuñando ante tal falta de respeto. El chofer del auto, le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria sobre sus maneras, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del joven castaño, opto por solo obedecer las indicaciones, llevándole rápido a donde el actor dispuso. Cuando llego frente a la mansión Andley, pidió ver a Albert, pero el señor que cuidaba del portal, no quería dejarlo pasar.

Exasperado por la situación, le grito que le buscaba Terrence Grandchéster, hijo del duque de Grandchéster. Y que si no iba inmediatamente a avisarle a su amo, que él le estaba buscando, que se despidiera de su trabajo, porque él no iba a olvidar tal ofensa.

Un poco escéptico el señor se fue a avisarle a su jefe, regresando casi corriendo cuando William, le dijo que le dejara pasar.

Aun con maleta en mano Terry recorrió los jardines para ingresar a la casa. Mientras el señor que le hubo negado la entrada, se disculpaba y pedía que no arremetiera contra él.

Le condujeron a la biblioteca, ahí era donde le aguardaba Albert.

Cuando hubo entrado en la habitación, no aguanto y trato de imponerse, reprochándole como si Albert fuera su enemigo. Solo el ver la cara relajada de su amigo rubio, hizo que la sangre le hirviera. En su razonamiento… él, Albert… le había traicionado.

-Dile a Candy que baje, nos vamos.

Albert, no entendió al principio lo que su amigo le comento.. – sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante lo inminente que veía venir-

-Candy?... Ella se supone que volvería contigo, por eso mande a George a recogerlos.

-No mientas, ella se fue no sé porque razón, después de que hablo con Johnson.

-Diablos!... Terry.. Ella no ha venido aquí, mande a George a que los recogiera y los acompañara hasta aquí. Mi tía sabía su paradero y quería adelantarme a cualquier movimiento de ella.

Hace unos días ella viajo a New york, estoy solo en esta casa.

-Joder! Joder! Joder!... –Grito exasperado Terry- Albert… Candy puede estar embarazada, me preocupa… ¿Por qué carajos tenía que pasar esto?

-Hablaste con George… lo viste siquiera..

-No .. No hable con él y no le he visto.

-Calma Terry, arreglaremos esto yo mismo veré que es lo que ha sucedido, Y si es culpa de George, yo mismo veré que pague su falta.

-Dices que tu tía esta en New York. - Albert asistió- entonces viajare hasta allá.

Albert se adelanto y le tomo por el brazo.

-No puedes viajar así, a leguas se ve que no has dormido nada. Quieres que Candy se preocupe también por ti.. Debes de ser su fortaleza , tienes que estar bien, si no como podrás pelear por ella.. Vamos Terry, espera solo hoy, descansa aquí. Mañana temprano viajaremos juntos para poder alcanzarlas.

-Pero … ella..

-Candy estará bien, mi tía podrá ser a veces muy severa, pero sé que le cuidara bien, aunque no lo creas ella se ha encariñado con Candy.

-Y si se embarcan enseguida a Londres.

-No lo hará, porque los boletos que ella tiene son para dentro de 5 días. Así que tienes tiempo de llegar y hablar con tu padre. Tal vez tú encuentres un punto flaco que yo no pude.

Sin fuerzas, Terry acepto. Para poco después desplomarse…

-Terry… Terry…

Albert pudo sostenerle antes de que el diera contra el suelo. Con ayuda de algunos de los sirvientes, lo acomodo en una habitación hasta que Terry recobro el conocimiento. Lamentaba su estado, tanto él como Candy, no se merecían nada de eso.

El doctor que fue a revisarlo, lo sedo para que pudiera descansar y estar un poco más recuperado, para viajar al siguiente día.

* * *

**New York**

* * *

Había estado nerviosa desde unos días antes. George le había asegurado que ella llegaría ese día por la mañana. Estaba cayendo la tarde y no había llegado, no había noticias referentes a ella. El clima lluvioso estaba desde algunos días atrás, ¿podría ser que la locomotora sufriera un desperfecto? dejándoles varados en un pueblo.

Su sobrino tarde o temprano llegaría, lo sabía, no dejaría viajar a Candice sola.

Sin tener conocimiento de nada, ella se dispuso a descansar. Sería un viaje largo el que pronto tendrían.

* * *

**Hospital Mount Sinai**

** -****New York—**

* * *

Edward recorría por los pasillos del hospital, en compañía del doctor Dropps, Eran días difíciles, porque los heridos provenientes de la guerra llegaban a ese lugar, muchas veces no se les entendía bien, porque los medicamentos escaseaban. Esa mañana era un poco complicada, un accidente había ocurrido a escasas calles de ahí. Había varios heridos, pero entre ellos , 6 de gravedad.

Escuchaba a lo lejos, el cómo se lamentaban las enfermeras. Eran dos jóvenes rubias las que tenían heridas muy graves, uno de los doctores de piso, no daba esperanzas para una de ellas, había recibido el impacto casi de lleno, y su condición era muy delicada. A lo mucho 12 horas, lástima que por la gravedad de sus heridas no habían podido identificarlas. La otra parecía un poco más saludable, pero al llegar ahí notaron que estaba iniciando el estado de gestación, solo tenía unas cuantas semanas, pero el doctor se dio cuenta y comenzaron a tratarle para poder salvar el producto.

Edward, se giro a su acompañante para poder preguntarle lo sucedido. Era lamentable que cosas así sucedieran.. El Doctor Droops iba a comenzar su ronda. Pero antes de eso quería mostrarle el hospital a Edward, para que el no desistiera en ayudarlos. Pasaron por la habitación donde se encontraba Candy, mientras una enfermera checaba sus signos vitales.

El corazón de Edward, pareció estrujarle…. Cuando la madeja de cabellos rubios ondulados le llamaron la atención. Al girar la cara le reconoció…

-Candy… Candy… ¿Qué le ha sucedió… desde cuando esta aquí?... -Pregunto alterado, a la enfermera. Al no obtener respuesta de ella se dirigió a Droops, que miraba la escena un poco impresionado.

-Dios! Candy.. no te mueras… Candy! … debes despertar.., Candy! - Gritaba Edward, que ansioso quería tomar su mano.-

El doctor Droops, trato de apartarlo un poco de la paciente, al ver lo alterado que se puso a ver a la mujer que hasta ese momento, estaba como desconocida. Estaba obstruyendo en el tratamiento y medicación de la joven mujer. Así que arrastras, el doctor puso distancia hasta que al final pudo sacarlo de la habitación. Estando en el pasillo, Droops , lo invito a su oficina, para que pudiera darle los pormenores del parte médico.

Edward escucho los por menores médicos, mientras su alma se estrujaba, sintiéndose mucho mas incomodo en ese lugar. Candy se encontraba sola, su familia no estaba enterada y la atención en ese lugar distaba de ser la mejor. Sabia de la escasees de medicinas y personal. Si permanecía ahí, ella.. la dulce chica que él conocía podía morir.

La voz del doctor Droops, le llegaba como un eco difuso. Entendiendo superficialmente lo que él le explicaba. Heridas superficiales, en rostro y cuerpo. Luxación de brazo con un corte que atravesaba su hombro y un severo golpe en la cabeza. De lo cual, lo más peligroso era el golpe recibido en la cabeza. Ya que al llegar la ambulancia, ella ya se encontraba inconsciente. No podría asegurar que no tuviera daño cerebral en caso que la joven llegara a despertar. No podían administrarle anti-inflamatorios fuertes, ni sedantes por la situación de la joven, por su reciente estado de gestación , por eso era tan delicado su bienestar.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar del miedo del parte medico. No podía creer que hacia algunos días, ella lucía despampanante en su vestido de noche mientras ahora se debatía por su vida en la cama de un hospital.

La resolución que tuvo en esos instantes dejo a l doctor con la boca abierta… No creía lo que había salido del joven. Era demasiado arriesgado lo que proponía.

* * *

Viajando en el tren, Terry no podía apartar las palabras de Rita, antes de irse de la finca. El no había notado que su pecosa, se estaba portando un poco extraña. Ella casi no comía mucho, y sus hábitos en el sueño, estaban cambiando. Pasando desapercibidos, para el esas cuestiones, el que últimamente sus emociones estaban tan volátiles.

Rita se había dado cuenta, pero quería confirmarlo hablando con la señora, pero no pudo hacerlo. Si ella estuviera embarazada… Candy.. su dulce Candy, estaba en peligro. No quería que discutiera con su tía, por cuestiones como esas.

El velaría por ella, eso quería demostrárselo.

Albert que lo acompañaba, estaba dispuesto en que de una vez por todas se casaran. Aunque con ello se echara encima, la furia de media Inglaterra.

No podía estar tranquilo, no hasta verla de nuevo.

George llego horas después que el, al a casa en Chicago, por alguna razón pensó que el joven Terry llegaría a buscar a la señorita en ese lugar. Albert se encontraba muy molesto con él, había desobedecido sus órdenes, fuesen las causas que fueran, no debió de haberlo hecho. Pero al relatarle George lo ocurrido y los motivos de sus actos, tuvo que disculparle a regañadientes. Delego el trabajo en la oficina, para viajar con Candy, era lo mejor. Si para romper el compromiso debía de ir ella, no la dejaría sola, y mucho menos Terry la dejaría.

Terry se encontraba desesperado, el viaje fue muy tortuoso para él, a duras penas comía obligado por Albert, por no ser una carga más para Candy. Debía de estar bien para cuidarla y protegerla. La opresión en su pecho no cesaba.. Algo le decía que no andaba bien las cosas, temía tanto perderla..

Cuando el tren se detuvo, bajo casi corriendo de él. Albert apenas podía sostenerle el paso. La lluvia incesante, azotaba la cuidad. Y el transporte le llevo lentamente al hotel donde se alojaba su tía, donde supuesta mente Candy debería estar. Irrumpiendo juntos su habitación Terry se dedico a buscar a través de esta la ubicación de Candy.

Elroy de un sobresalto, se paro erguida aguardando las razones de su sobrino para tal atropello.

-Donde se encuentra Candy? -Pregunto Albert al ver el semblante sorprendido de su tia.

-Candy? … Ella no está aquí.

-No mienta… -Secundo Terry. –George confeso sobre el acuerdo entre usted y el.

-No niego lo acordado entre el señor Johnson y yo. Y no mentiría en lo que respecta el paradero de mi sobrina, si es que lo supiera. Candice… no ha venido. Había pensado que el señor Johnson, se había arrepentido de convencerla en arreglar todo este embrollo.

-Dices que Candy, aun no ha arribado a New York.

- No le he visto… -dijo solemnemente la señora.

-Diablos!... Terry miro a Albert aterrado. El pulso comenzó a subirle, escuchado los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

-Eso no puede ser, Candy viajo 2 días antes que yo. Debía haber llegado hace tiempo.

-Como le dije, pensé que no le habrían convencido. Ni siquiera Dorothy que le acompaña, ni los dos escoltas que dispuso el duque han llegado.

-Albert… qué demonios está pasando. El tren llego, de eso estoy seguro, de otra manera nosotros no hubiéramos podido arribar a la ciudad. –Terry comenzaba a desesperarse..

-Iré a la estación de trenes y pediré informes… -Dijo Terry antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Claro… -Fue lo único que pudo esbozar Albert, al verse sobrepasado por la situación.

Por su parte Elroy encomendó a Derek que buscara en los diferentes hoteles, hostales o cualquier lugar donde se pudieran hospedar. Albert salió de su aturdimiento, saliendo de ahí solo para contactar con George y pidiéndole los datos de las personas que la acompañaban..

* * *

-**-Hospital Mount Sinai-**

* * *

Aturdida por el dolor, sentía como le movían de un lado a otro. Había mucho ruido, de gente llorando y gritando, no conseguía moverse. Las voces que difusas llegaban a ella, no podía reconocerlas, ya que estas al final se distorsionaban. No podía moverse sin que volviese nueva mente el dolor.

Estaba aterrada, quería gritar pero no podía. Su cabeza sentía que le iba a estallar. Nada en su cuerpo parecía responderle… entonces cuando mas asustada estaba comenzó a recordar un auto.. ¿Ella viajaba en él? ¿A dónde iba? No podía recordarlo. ¿Iba sola? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Ahora donde se encontraba? Cada vez que se formulaba una nueva pregunta, el miedo creía más en ella.

Después de eso, la última pregunta le aterro mas… ¿quién era ella? ¿Porque no podía recordar nada? Nada en concreto, todo eran fragmentos que no le revelaban algo de información… estaba confundida , entonces quiso nuevamente moverse y el dolor volvió.. Pudo sentir que sus labios se movieron, dejando salir un sonido que le sonó extraño, luego entre toda esa confusión, la oscuridad se volvía más intensa… entonces solo se dejo llevar…

**La lluvia que ha comenzado a caer**

**Se derrite en el seco asfalto**

**Fríamente abrigo esta mano**

**Que se ha mezclado con una ligera fiebre**

**Sin ver las lágrimas,**

**Camino volteando algo dentro de ti.**

**Como resultado de que aun no acabo de traicionarte**

**Pero no puedo cambiar, me mantendré así**

**Hasta que me deshaga de mi esperanza**

**Siempre contigo, quiero ver el mismo sueño que tu.**

**Los repetitivos días, nos empapan más y más**

**La lluviosa noche no para de llorar**

**La noche está llorando y yo con ella..**

**La lluvia que ha comenzado a caer,**

**Está recogiendo el olor de la tierra con el viento**

**Coleccionándolos descorazonadamente.**

**Mi rostro es reflejado en un charco de agua.**

**Está bien de esta manera? Solo es una pregunta**

**Este es el resultado que nació de la agonía.**

**Por favor no me preguntes más**

**Sera culpa mía que mis sentimientos se**

**Volvieran un poco más demandantes?**

**Escúchame, no siempre pretendo ser la víctima.**

**Estaba caminando con mis hipocresías en fila,**

**Y aun así te reías de mi, reíamos juntos..**

**La lluvia está limpiando todo a nuestro alrededor**

**La verdad es que estaba llorando, al pensar que todo se termino**

**Mi falsa sonrisa se ha derretido…**

**Sigo dudoso, sigo preocupado**

**Pues creo que puedo vivir favorecido de tu amor**

**Sigo dudoso, sigo preocupado**

**Hasta que podamos reírnos juntos, de estos días..**

**Los recuerdos de nunca acabar…**

**Lentamente contienen mi respiración**

**Cierro mis ojos y exhalo**

**Estoy recordando ese día,**

**Mientras sostengo tu mano con fuerza**

**Desando fuertemente el mañana..**

**Los repetitivos días, nos empapan más y más**

**La lluviosa noche no para de llorar**

**La noche está llorando y yo con ella..**

* * *

**Crying Rain/ Girugamesh / Traduccion**

* * *

Continuara..

Sakurai-Alighieri.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Que tal chicas! Como han estado ... Hoy toca.. \(^º^)/ ... Continuación chicas, eh... xD.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, que como les dije antes, es mas oscura que la otra. Y que espero no me odien por todo lo que falta .. xD

Es del tipo de historia en el que buscas galletas de animalito o si son rudas, galletas oreo, para que raspe y nos hagan engordar..

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes chicas, los tomo mucho en cuenta, por ponerla entre sus favoritas y seguirla. Casi hago fiesta de que algunas me colocaron como una de sus autoras favoritas, y no saben mi ego al full... xD llenando de buena vibra para seguir escribiendoles.

Contestando a sus preguntas, este fic es continuación del otro. **Tu eres mi felicidad... esta vez no te dejare escapar**. solo que este se deriva del momento en que los encuentran en New Orleans, para las chicas nuevas que me hacen el honor de leerme, debo comentarles que si estas inciando con este fic sin leer el otro, no vas a entenderla mucho. Ya que este ira retomando poco a poco detalles de la otra historia, brindandole otro final. en todo caso , no teman chicas porque al final ellos .. Candy y Terry quedaran juntos.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, Enjyu Satou, Gabhita, Mixie07, Guest, Celia, Dulce Lu, Nekito 1, Becky, , Carol Jennifer Grandchester, Nena Abril y Darling Eveling. Al igual que a todos los que siguen esta historia anónima mente y espero que pronto me regalen un reviews.**_

Cuidense mucho chicas, me despido por ahora. Feliz lectura .. \(^º^)/

* * *

**Tu eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar**

**Sombras de un amor perdido**

**-Capitulo 3-**

* * *

Los días pasaron y no tenían noticia alguna de ella. Terry estaba totalmente desesperado, la información que obtuvo de la línea ferroviaria fue escasa, solo pudieron confirmarle que el tren había llegado a la estación a tiempo y que ellos habían bajado en New York.

Derek a petición de la señora Elroy, recorrió media ciudad buscando información, pensando que los jóvenes contratados por el Duque, la hubieran querido retener o escondiéndola en otro lado, pero la búsqueda había sido infructuosa. Entonces temerosa la señora Elroy, mando un mensaje al duque comunicándole lo ocurrido esperando que el también le ayudara en su búsqueda, y comentando el alarmante estado de ansiedad de su hijo.

No había nada.. Ni un rastro de ella.

-Esto no puede ser así Albert, Candy llego a New York, simplemente no puede desaparecer. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde carajos puede estar? - Terry decía, mientras pasaba nerviosamente sus manos a través de sus cabellos. - No ha habido ninguna llamada pidiendo rescate, no le han visto más que cuando bajo del tren y abordo el carro que la traería a donde se encuentra hospedada tu tía.

-No quiero pensar en esto Terry, pero debemos comenzar a buscar en los hospitales. Me quería cerrar a la idea de que ella hubiera tenido un accidente, pero ahora no encuentro otra explicación. Las personas que la acompañaban, no tienen antecedentes, así que no puedo pensar mal de ellos. Y Dorothy lleva años trabajando para nosotros, y no he visto inconformidad en ella, no creo que vaya por el camino de un secuestro.

-Lo sé… Yo mismo también he pensado en esa posibilidad y he ido a buscarla varios hospitales, pero no hay nadie que responda al nombre de Candice Andley o Candice White.

-Creo que debemos recorrer nuevamente los hospitales buscando a Dorothy o alguno de los escoltas. No quiero ser pesimista Terry, pero a partir de aquí, debes de ser muy fuerte, pase lo que pase, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-No Albert... no comiences a hablar así, es como si te dieras por vencido, pensando en el peor desenlace. Candy está bien… ella… - Los ojos de Terry comenzaban a tornarse rojos por las lagrimas que trataba no dejar salir - Ella volverá… no debes de dejar de creer en ello.

-Claro Terry.. Tienes razón. No perderé la esperanza.

El insistente timbre del teléfono, les interrumpió. Era extraño que hablasen a la suite, ya que acababa de colgar con George, Albert aun extrañado descolgó el auricular..

- Señor Williams, hace unos pocos minutos, que pude hablar con Dorothy.

-Con Dorothy dices! Cómo? Te dijo algo.. ¿Dónde están? –Terry que se había apartado un poco de su amigo para darle un poco de privacidad, al oír el nombre de la joven mucama, regreso a donde Albert para poder escuchar un poco de la comunicación.

-Por favor joven William, le pido que tome esto que le voy a decir de la manera más tranquila que pueda. Es difícil incluso para mí decirlo.

-Vamos George, dilo de una vez, haces que me preocupe mas, por la manera sospechosa en que estás hablando.

-¿Se encuentra solo?..

-No, Terry está conmigo… -Albert instintivamente miro a Terry- Habla carajo!, que sucede..

-La señorita Candice, sufrió un accidente cuando viajaba rumbo a donde su tia.

-Ella está bien George! Donde se encuentra?

-Dorothy dice, que.. -La voz de George se quebró en ese instante- La señorita Candice. Ella piensa que hay un error, pero .. No puede corroborar nada porque no le dejan abandonar por mucho tiempo su cama…

-George.. dilo carajo..

-Dorothy me dijo que la señorita murió, en el accidente, junto a uno de los escoltas. Fue el informe que le dieron.

La cara de Albert se desfiguro, mientras se tornaba más pálida. Terry quiso acercarse y tomar el auricular para saber que le decían, entonces como si Albert volviera en sí, llevo nuevamente el teléfono a su oído.

-Entiendo, yo … - Su voz sono ronca – Iré en este instante al hospital para corroborar la información, por lo pronto no digas nada, hasta que recibas mi llamada.

-Esta bien, joven William. … Yo … Yo haré lo que me pide… pero déjeme decir que en verdad Lo siento… nunca pensé que pudiera ocurrir esto.

-Ni lo llegues a pensar George… puede que se hayan favor dime ¿En donde se encuentra?

-En el hospital Mount Sinai.

-ok! Espera mi llamada.

Albert cortó la comunicación. Terry esperaba a que le dijera algo, pero el rubio rehuyó a su mirada. Como iba a decirle eso a su Terry, como podría explicarle eso a su tía, a Annie, a Archie. No solo el joven actor quedaría destrozado, el que con tanto ahincó la buscaba, que no dormía por la incertidumbre de que pensaba que Candy estaba esperando su primer bebe. Quería decirle algo, pero al abrir la boca, no salió sonido alguno. Entonces Terry que miraba su proceder y al ver que no soltaba nada se desespero tomándole de las solapas para recordarle que ahí estaba.

-Que ocurrió Albert… dímelo.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital Terry, al Mount Sinai, Candy sufrió un accidente.

-Como esta.. Ella..

-No lo sé, Dorothy marco a la casa en Chicago para ponernos sobre aviso.

Terry se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar cuando Albert le tomo por el brazo.

-Sea lo que sea que encontremos, Terry… debes de prometerme que serás fuerte. Ahora yo mismo también estoy conmocionado y es mejor que nos apoyemos mutuamente.

Terry lo miro con ira, ¿porque de repente hablaba Albert así? como si ella no volviera. Candy, su tarzán pecoso era una chica fuerte, tanto que había soportado estoicamente todo. Un frio inmenso le rodeo, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre salió de ahí.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Jeager**

* * *

Una mujer pelirroja, arremetía fuertemente contra Edward. No podía creer lo que su hermano menor estaba haciendo al llevarse a esa pobre chica a su casa. Estaba herida e inconsciente lejos de su familia. Llevaba 4 días ya en esa casa, con una fiebre incesante que a todas luces, podría matarla. En qué momento su hermano se había vuelto tan egoísta para decidir sobre la vida de esa pobre muchacha.

Si bien el hospital escaseaba de personal y medicamento, lo lógico era llamar a su familia para que velaran por ella. Pero en lugar de eso, Edward decidió cuidar de ella.

-¿Estas loco Edward? ¿Que piensas hacer con ella? Esta convaleciente, necesita de su familia.

Edward ni siquiera se inmuto ante los reproches de su hermana Valery.

-Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando Edward, ¿crees que lo que haces está bien? Ella debe de ser importante para su familia, deben de estar buscándola .¿Que piensas? .. ¿Porque haces esto?..

Molesto por insistente reproche de su hermana, volteo a mirarle para contestar.

-Valery, por favor .. ¡No me molestes!. Cuidare de ella.. Sé muy bien lo que hago... también para mi, ella es importante.

-No es tu esposa, no es tu obligación , ¡no eres nada!... ¿¡Enserio Edward, no piensas llamar a su familia?!, podría morir.

-No morirá… -Grito Edward exasperado- Sophie me dijo que había muchas esperanzas, que sería en cualquier momento que abriría los ojos.

-Y cuando los habrá que? Le dirás, usted disculpe señorita como te llames, pero como cuide de usted y salve su vida, sería bueno que te casara conmigo. Eso Edward... eso es enfermo..

-Valery!.. Por favor .. ¡Deja de decir eso! Yo - tartamudeo antes de poder terminar la frase- Yo... yo no lo estoy haciendo por ese motivo.

-Entonces por cual eh? .. Por si no te has dado cuenta, todavía está el detalle que está embarazada. Y lo que te haya dicho Sophie no cuenta, ella es nuestra nana, no es un doctor.

-Basta! Yo creo en Sophie.. Ella despertara…

-Eres un idiota Edward! En verdad no te entiendo - diciendo esto, la joven pelirroja dejo a su hermano que se disponía a entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Candy.

Había escuchado con claridad la última frase de esa discusión, "Yo creo en Sophie, ella despertara" ¿Estarían hablando de ella? Su cabeza le daba vueltas, todo era muy confuso. No recordaba el haber estado alguna vez ahí. ¿Sería Sophie su nombre? Levanto su mano derecha admirándola por poco tiempo, en lo que su vista comenzaba aclararse, entonces quiso levantar la otra encontrando en ella un cabestrillo y un intenso o dolor

Miro a donde el sonido llamo su atención. La puerta se abría, y un joven entraba por ella.

* * *

**Chicago.. 3 días después..**

* * *

El sonido de las gaitas llenaba el ambiente con una canción triste de despedida. No recordaba en sí mucho de los acontecimientos después de llegar al hospital, todo había sido tan rápido. Archie, Annie estaban junto a la Tía Abuela, que parecía había envejecido 10 años más.

Albert permanecía callado y solo a un lado de ellos. Mientras a lo lejos observo la marcha fúnebre. No había un cuerpo el cual despedir, solo un pequeño cofre con sus cenizas.

No hubo despedida y para mi Candy.. Mi dulce tarzán pecosa aun está viva.

El viento sopla frió y hace ondear los abrigos de todos los presentes. Mi alma desquebrajada esta, de tan solo pensar en que tal vez no te vuelva ver. Como es que la vida cambia en tan solo algunas horas. Hace poco, dormías entre mis brazos y hoy...

* * *

**-Flash back-**

* * *

Entrando corriendo por la recepción, Albert se adelanto para preguntar por Dorothy, La enfermera que estaba en turno, le indico la como llegar a donde se encontraba. En un cuarto compartido con varias mujeres, al final del pasillo, Dorothy descansaba en una cama.

Traía un yeso en su pierna izquierda, y varios rasguños en el cuerpo. Aunque se notaba ya un poco recuperada, su cara reflejaba mucha preocupación. Al arribar al cuarto, por las exclamaciones de las internas, al reconocer al actor, Dorothy volteo a vernos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mientras yo, buscaba por la habitación rastros de de Candy. Albert se acerco a ella, y con la mirada me dio a entender que necesitaba un poco de espacio. Accediendo a su petición silenciosa, Sali esperando noticias de mi pecosa.

Un doctor que aparentaba más o menos 35 años, se acerco a mí. La bata bordada con su nombre, llamo mi atención. Dr. Droops, estaba bordado con un hilo azul.

-Viene de visita? O ¿está buscando a alguien en especial?

Al ver la posibilidad de que me brindaran información más rápidamente, solté el motivo de mi visita a ese lugar.

- En realidad, estoy buscando a una persona, su nombre es Candice Andley, no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que tuvo un accidente días anteriores. Acabamos de enterarnos de lo ocurrido y creemos que se encuentra aquí.

La cara del doctor se torno pálida ante mis palabras, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Y usted es?

-Soy su prometido, allá dentro se encuentra su hermano. –Terry señalo dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Albert.

-Gusta esperar al señor Andley, para que podamos hablar. –El rostro del doctor, mostro un poco de incomodidad - Es importante lo que debo decirles y creo que el señor debe de estar presente. Como no teníamos referencias de algún familiar en el hospital o algún conocido, el hospital ha decidido sobre la paciente.

-No entiendo lo que me trata de decir.

-Cualquier cosa referente a Candy, puede decírmela a mí. Yo se la comunicare enseguida a su hermano.

-Pero..

-Hable de una buena puta vez !… -Terry le hablo de manera fuerte y contundente—

-La paciente, murió hace algunos días. Después de 10 horas de haber ingresado al hospital, ella falleció. Los cuerpos permanecen solo 1 día en las instalaciones y al no ser reclamados, se incineran inmediatamente para evitar que se proliferen enfermedades. Es una medida del hospital.

-Debe de estar bromeando.. –Terry tomo al doctor a punto de golpearle. - Candy, no puede estar muerta. Debe de ser un error.

-Señor, por favor contrólese… - El doctor trataba de zafárselo- Es lamentable pero es lo que ha ocurrido… debe de ser fuerte.

El doctor Droops, rehuía de la mirada llorosa de Terry.

No supo, como no se había negado ante la petición de Edward Jeager, si era cierto que necesitaba de su apoyo, la forma en que el joven afianzo su ayuda no era la más correcta. La fuerte cantidad de dinero que ingreso al hospital, por guardar el secreto de la señorita Andley, bien valía la pena. Salvaría muchas vidas, pero todo a costa de la de una familia. Tenía que borrar la evidencia de que la joven rubia, estuvo interna. Y la solución que vieron en ese momento fue cambiar las identidades.

Pensando en la otra mujer rubia sobreviviría, después de un tiempo, si es que buscaban a la joven Andley, diría que había salido por su propio pie, deslindando el hospital de cualquier responsabilidad, Pero desgraciadamente la otra joven rubia que llego ese mismo día, murió a causa de las graves heridas que tenia. La complexión entre las dos mujeres era similar, por ello intercambiaron el historial clínico. Pasando unas cuantas horas, incineraron el cuerpo de la mujer. Y la señorita Andley fue trasladada a casa de la familia Jeager. Junto con un doctor de guardia. El trato consistía en que después de tres días, el joven se haría cargo solo, deslindándose totalmente de responsabilidades. De eso ya tenía un poco más de una semana.

-Miente! Candy no puede estar muerta… ella… mi pecosa…

-No tengo porque mentirle.. Desgraciadamente la gente muere todos los días…

Al oír el comentario del doctor, no pudo resistir el no golpearlo. Le había dado un golpe fuerte en la mandíbula dejando al doctor sentado en el piso.

El corredero de las enfermeras y el personal del hospital, alerto a Albert, regresando con Terry inmediatamente. Traía los ojos llorosos, entonces toda esperanza se derrumbo.

* * *

**-Fin del flash back-**

* * *

Las exequias por ella fueron muy intimas, muy privadas. Poco se coloco en los diarios, fue una noticia que duro algunos días. Los reporteros aguardaban a que algún miembro de la familia brindara algún comentario, mas por encontrarse el actor de Broadway ahí destrozado. Se hicieron muchas especulaciones, pero no dieron con lo que en verdad había ocurrido en sus vidas.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos… -La voz ronca de su padre, le saco de sus pensamientos.

No había llorado mas, guardándose todo el dolor dentro de sí.

Sus padres le habían acompañado, en su viaje de vuelta a Chicago. Era irónico que después de haber renegado tanto, ellos le estuvieran apoyando en ese momento.

Entonces recordó de que después de haber sido alejado por Albert del doctor, abandono el hospital dirigiéndose a casa de su madre. Manejando a toda velocidad en su auto, valiéndole el de como se exponía a un accidente. Al llegar a la residencia de su madre, toco de tal manera que casi tiraba la puerta, y cuando le hubieron abierto, entro rápidamente a donde pensaba se encontraba su padre.

Sin importar lo que pensara rogó por que su padre le ayudara a buscarla, estaba en New York, estaba viva, no podía soportar en su mente esa estúpida idea de su muerte. Sacudió a su padre ante su desesperación hasta que al final, arrodillado frente a él, lloro desconsolado.

Los días pintaban grises… habían perdido su brillo y matiz...

**Se que no puedo volver atrás**

**Se que no puedo des hacerlo**

**Ya muchas cosas he perdido**

**La lluvia me atrapo por sorpresa**

**Y se disperso hacia el cielo**

**Las lagrimas que derramaste**

**Se están convirtiendo en nieve**

**Incluso ahora… Solo quiero ver esa sonrisa impredecible**

**Incluso si repito nuevamente el pecado**

**Que no me es perdonado**

**Descenderé al infierno**

**Con mi cuerpo ardiendo**

**Sé que todo estará bien**

**Mientras este la promesa de tu sonrisa**

**Aunque…solo vuelva a renacer**

**Como una flor que se asienta cerca de ti**

**Yo solo esta peleando con otros.. odiándolos**

**Llorando en una esquina en ese tiempo**

**Aquella persona sin un nombre**

**Tu meramente, una flor demasiado brillante**

**Las palabras que me dejaste**

**Fueron creciendo cada vez mas en mi corazón**

**Sonriendo me dijiste**

**"No hay tal cosa, como un mundo sin mañana"**

**Las noches en que duermo solo, visitame otra vez**

**Incluso si estoy esperando, ese final tan anhelado**

**Si tu estas ahí, tan solo con eso me basta**

**Aunque…solo vuelva a renacer**

**Como una flor que se asienta cerca de ti**

**Me has dejado solo**

**Mis lágrimas comienzan a secarse**

**Por más duro que me aferre a mis memorias**

**No puedo volver a ese tiempo!**

**Repitiendo la tristeza en mi corazón no tiene fin .**

**Y no la puedo cambiar**

**La tierra gira igual, incluso todo es hermoso**

**Mientras tú cerraste tus ojos**

**Las estaciones pasaran**

**La tristeza no va a desaparecer, incluso ahora.**

**En el mundo que tanto ansiaba…**

**al final de mi tristeza.. Abrace una flor con tu nombre en ella**

**Voy a morir con el amor que siento**

**Si vuelvo renacer**

**Voy a estar a tu lado**

**Eres una flor irreemplazable**

**Eres mi flor irreemplazable..**

* * *

**Flower/Gackt/ Traduccion**

* * *

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri

* * *

N/A: En esta ocasión, canciones de este gran cantante, este dia 4 de julio cumpleaños de KamuiGactk


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Que tal chicas! Como han estado ... Hoy toca.. \(^º^)/ ... Continuación chicas, eh... xD.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, que como les dije antes, es mas oscura que la otra. Y que espero no me odien por todo lo que falta .. xD

Es del tipo de historia en el que buscas galletas de animalito o si son rudas, galletas oreo, para que raspe y nos hagan engordar..

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes chicas, los tomo mucho en cuenta, por ponerla entre sus favoritas y seguirla. Repetí la fiesta porque mas de ustedes me colocaron como una de sus autoras favoritas, y no saben chicas, creo que en mis ojos aparecían estrellitas de felicidad... xD llenándome de buena vibra para seguir escribiéndoles.

Contestando a sus preguntas, este fic es continuación del otro. **Tu eres mi felicidad... esta vez no te dejare escapar**. solo que este se deriva del momento en que los encuentran en New Orleans, para las chicas nuevas que me hacen el honor de leerme, debo comentarles que si estas inciando con este fic sin leer el otro, no vas a entenderla mucho. Ya que este ira retomando poco a poco detalles de la otra historia, brindandole otro final. en todo caso , no teman chicas porque al final ellos .. Candy y Terry quedaran juntos.

Las canciones de este fic, las pueden checar en Youtube, todas ellas están subtituladas y de verdad si llegan a a darle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.. XD

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, Enjyu Satou, Gabhita, Mixie07, Guest, Celia, Dulce Lu, Nekito 1, Becky, , Carol Jennifer Grandchester, Nena Abril , Rokna 1771,Bebeserena ,Zucastillo, Iris Adriana y Darling Eveling. Al igual que a todos los que siguen esta historia anónima mente y espero que pronto me regalen un reviews.**_

Cuídense mucho chicas, me despido por ahora. Feliz lectura .. \(^º^)/

* * *

**Tu eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar**

**Sombras de un amor perdido**

**-Capitulo 4-**

* * *

**Hospital Mout Sinai**

**New York -A mediados de Julio 1916—**

* * *

La oficina que se encontraba en el tercer piso, era iluminada por la fría luz blanca de la mañana, dentro de ella un joven pelirrojo debatía acaloradamente con el doctor que se encontraba ahí.

-Que ha sucede, porque tanto se insistencia de que viniera hasta el hospital. Se suponía que se deslindaría de todo y el que venga puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sé Edward, pero lo que tengo que decirte es importante, en verdad, no pensé que llegara a ser tanto lio esto. Al intercambiar las identidades de la señorita Andley con la otra mujer, me ha llevado a un sin fin de problemas. Días después de eso, la prensa estuvo husmeando y no solo eso. Han venido diferentes personas preguntando por lo ocurrido ese día, de los pacientes que ingresaron y que salieron. Todo ha sido un caos… -Dijo contrariado el doctor, que pasaba un pañuelo a su frente sudorosa.

-El personal, que estuvo ese día, no sabe nada de lo ocurrido por ello no han podido sacarles nada de información, pero tengo miedo que tarde o temprano salga todo a la luz. Así que por lo que más quiera, haga algo. Si va a seguir con todo esto salga del país y llévese lejos a esa mujer, si no devuélvala a su familia .

En todo caso es su decisión joven.

Edward que estaba meditando las palabras que le dijo el doctor, descubrió que tenía mucha razón. Si permanecía en América, en algún momento podría encontrarse con alguien de su familia, Albert era muy conocido en el país por sus empresas. Y ella hacía poco que fue presentada ante la prensa como su hermana. Lo mejor era irse del país.

El doctor Droops siguió exponiendo sus puntos.

-Por lo pronto tiene un as bajo la manga joven, Ya que parece que la Señorita no recuerda nada de su pasado. Sobre el conocimiento que tengo sobre estos casos, es que puede ser temporal y que mucha gente se recupera si llega a toparse con cosas que fueron cotidianas en su vida.

Si ella lleva una emoción muy fuerte, o si por casualidad llega a un lugar en donde compartió con alguien que crea especial, o simple hecho de alguna frase, todo puede ser detonante a que recupere su memoria. Pero si la aleja de aquí, esa probabilidad baja.

-Doctor… ella… en este momento puede viajar? En su condición cree que sea pertinente? Sabe bien que me refiero a su embarazo. – Aunque a Edward, le costaba pensar en el hecho que ella llevaba en el vientre el hijo de otro hombre, se trago su amargura con tal de no exponer su salud. -

-En este instante, será difícil pero no imposible. La Chica ha demostrado ser muy fuerte. Y su capacidad de sanar es sorprendente. Así que con los cuidados adecuados no correrá ningún peligro.

-Me alegra oír eso… -sonrió tímidamente Edward- Sobre su embarazo, cuánto tiempo falta para que ella dé a luz.

-Es difícil decirlo, porque no nos ha dado ningún dato la paciente, pero a mi parecer lleva a lo mucho 2 meses. Dependiendo de las revisiones siguientes, podremos estimar mas sobre el tiempo de gestación.

-Ok… muchas gracias doctor, tomare su consejo.

Los días siguientes, al servicio fúnebre. Terry viajo de nuevo a New York. Aun no tenía en claro todo lo que había ocurrido con Candy. Algo le decía fervientemente a su corazón que ella estaba viva, en algún lado de aquella gran ciudad.

Regreso a su departamento e inicio a recabar datos del hospital, los doctores y los pacientes los cuales, alguno seguramente le habían visto. Pero la reticencia del personal poco le dejaba claro. ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaban?. El poco dinero que recupero, comenzó a gastarlo en investigadores, los cuales no le dieron ningún resultado. Los días fueron pasando, aumentando su ira y su tristeza. Ahogándose en Whisky, cada noche al no poder dormir por el temor de que lo que Albert y su familia habían aceptado, se convirtiera en su realidad.

Por otro lado, la familia Andley se separo más.

La señora Elroy, se sentía sumamente culpable de lo ocurrido. No necesitaba que Albert le reprochara, el simple hecho de haber visto la mirada del joven Actor, cuando fue el sepelio, fue más que suficiente para que le atormentara por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Sin motivo alguno, volvio a Lakewood, y ahí permaneció alejada de todo.

Su sobrino Albert, estaba al pendiente de todo lo referente a las empresas, ocultándose del dolor atraves del trabajo, el cual fue absorbiéndolo más. Todo había cambiado en tan solo unos días. Las Empresas del Clan Andley, estuvieron aun más a la Alza. Acumulando mas y mas riquezas, pero el joven cabeza de familia, no se mostraba de ninguna manera contento. Entonces George, comenzó a involucrarlo con la beneficencia, acaparando los compromisos del joven, hasta convencerlo de que viajara. Y entonces comenzó su peregrinar por los orfanatos de Chicago, en donde permanecía algunos días ayudando, para luego viajar a otro. Haciendo algo que suponía haría feliz a su pequeña.

Archie por su parte, acepto en viajar con sus padres una temporada. Era una decisión que hacía tiempo había aplazado y encontró en eso una salida, donde pudiera curar un poco su alma. Annie, al enterarse del viaje de su prometido, no hizo nada por detenerlo, al igual que ella, Archie estaba destrozado. Y a pocos días de que se embarcara con destino a Arabia, Archie le pidió que le siguiera. Sabía que la familia pondrían sus trabas para dejarla viajar, entonces ellos se casaron por el civil, prometiendo Archie que cuando volviera, lo harían por la iglesia. En su unión, no hubo ningún tipo de recepción.

Archie y Annie, se embarcaron a finales del mes de agosto.

**New York**

**Finales de julio….**

Frente al teatro en donde estuvo trabajando los últimos años, Terry miraba desde la acera de enfrente, la marquesina en donde ya no figuraba su nombre. Ya no tenia ánimos para seguir en ese medio, y lo único que quería es estar tan alejado de ese lugar, que tantas alegrías y tristezas le había brindado.

* * *

**-Flash Back—**

* * *

Era de mañana cuando los toques a la puerta comenzaron a sonar insistentemente. Con un pésimo aspecto y un horrible dolor de cabeza, regañadientes se levanto del sofá donde paso la noche.

Al abrir la puerta, su padre se encontraba ahí.

-¿A qué debo su visita padre?

-Terrence… ¡Mírate!.. No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.. Estas echando por la borda tu vida. ¿Crees que estando de esta manera, las cosas cambiaran?

-No es asunto suyo, si es todo lo que quería decirme puede irse de una vez.

-Tu madre está muy preocupada… Teme que hagas una locura… -Tratando de sonar lo más amable posible- ¡por favor hijo, déjala ir! Sabes bien que hasta el mismo William ha desistido de su búsqueda. Que te hace pensar que ella regresara. Aunque te duela, Candice está muerta , ella .. Por más que la busques, por más que te tires al vicio, ella no volverá. ¿Crees que Candice estará feliz, de solo ver lo que te has convertido? Debes de seguir adelante, hazlo por ella, hazlo por tu familia, por tu madre, por mi..

-Ella no está muerta, deja de decir eso. La encontrare, estoy seguro…

-Terrence… por favor..

-por favor retírese padre…. Estoy bien.

-En unos días partiremos a Londres, te pido por favor que nos acompañes.

-No viajare..

-Aquí no hay nada que te detenga Terrence…

-Estaré dispuesto a que vuelvas al teatro, con tal de que viajes con nosotros. Podrías actuar allá en Londres.

-No estoy interesado..

-Incluso si te digo que no desistiré de la búsqueda. Te propongo que firmes para que en un futuro lejano, asumas mi cargo. A cambio dejare que sigas con esto si así lo deseas, hasta que puedas convencerte de esta verdad inevitable. Si es que piensas que puedes encontrarla, con mis recursos, puedes abarcar más…

Terry miro a su padre de manera confusa, por una parte estaba indignado por su proposición, quería de una o otra forma, que el aceptase el cargo. Lo estaba comprando, pero al igual sabía que si contaba con más recursos, incluso podría averiguar eso que con tanto ahincó ocultaba el hospital.

-Estaré esperando tu respuesta hijo…me retiro..

-Necesitaré unos días.. –Contesto de repente el castaño- Quiero antes viajar a un lado en particular..

-Esta bien… te parece una semana.

-Yo… lo pensare….

Después de eso, Richard abandono su departamento volviéndolo a dejar solo.

* * *

**-Fin del Flash back—**

* * *

Entonces después de haber dado la última mirada, giro en sus talones dispuesto a irse a la estación de trenes, pero una voz conocida hizo que volteara..

-Te vas, sin ni siquiera despedirte como se debe..

Terry que continuaba de espaldas contesto a Robert sin tener intensiones de darle la cara.

-¿Que ha sucedido muchacho?, desde la última vez que hablamos te he perdido la pista.

-No ha ocurrido nada… solo que el destino no ha querido nunca que yo sea feliz… Cuando más pleno me sentía, la vida me dio una patada en el trasero. Quitándome a la mujer que amo..

-Terry.. Sé que esto que te diré, no cambiara nada la forma en que te sientes, pero en verdad, siento mucho tu perdida. También hay algo que me ha tenido un poco contrariado, Sé que no tiene nada que ver contigo ahora, pero hace un mes o un poco más, Susana vino a buscarte y hace 2 días, la señora Marlowe, vino a preguntar tanto por ella como por ti.

-Menos mal, que no les vi. En el estado que estoy, no sabría decir… si podría ser al menos un poco hipócrita con alguna de ellas.

-Lo que se me hizo raro es que Susana lleva desde ese día desaparecida.

-Que mal por ella… si me disculpas Robert, se me hace tarde. Mi tren sale en poco tiempo, Viajo hoy a New Orleans.

-Entonces ya no volverás al teatro..

-No lo creo… después de unos días, me embarcaré con destino a Londres. Aun no se cuanto tiempo este por allá… Discúlpame…

Entonces, Terry se encamino a la estación de trenes. El silbato anunciando la próxima salida, comenzaba a sonar insistentemente..

El tomo el tren directo a New Orleans, llegando a este lugar después de varias horas. Aunque varios pensarían que estaba loco, porque a lo mucho podía permanecer 2 días, a él no le importo.

Llego al hotel donde había compartido la primera vez de Candy. Donde mutuamente se entregaron al amor. Pidió a la encargada del lugar que le diera la misma habitación que hubo ocupado con ella y una botella de vino. Estando solo, en ese lugar descorcho la botella e imagino su presencia... una sonrisa triste cruzo por sus labios cuando recordó cuando se atoro con su vestido y el predicamento en que le puso al pedirle que le ayudara. De sus manos temblorosas al tocarla y el calor de su blanca piel.

Las pecas que surcaban en sus hombros y la manera graciosa en que hacia sus rabietas. La sonrisa amarga que tenía en los labios, fue rápidamente cambiada por una mueca de dolor, al haberla perdido.. Cayendo una a una, lagrimas de sus lindos ojos azules.

**Frente al espejo donde dormíamos**

**Veo una luz en tus dedos**

**Esas manos de repente, me mostraron mi debilidad**

**Y mis labios enmudecieron**

**Ese día nos hicimos una promesa**

**Ahora ninguno de nosotros la recuerda**

**Mientras escuchaba una aburrida canción, te miraba por la ventana**

**Bailabas para mí, mientras admiraba tu vestido ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Cuéntame**

**Quizás… el viento lo borrara completamente**

**Ahora que los dos, no recordamos oh!**

**Porque no soy como el viento, como las nubes?...Volando por el inmenso cielo**

**Como una pluma ¿Por qué no soy como la luna, como las estrellas?**

**Envuelto por todo y morir en la profunda noche**

**Como una pluma… ah!**

**No olvides, esos días llenos de amor, aunque mi rostro no lo puedas recordar**

**Quizás el viento lo borrara completamente, ahora que los dos lo recordamos .. oh!**

**Porque no soy como el viento, como las nubes?...Volando por el inmenso cielo**

**Como una pluma ¿Por qué no soy como la luna, como las estrellas?**

**Envuelto por todo y morir en la profunda noche… ah!**

**Este amor y esta herida son tan amargas, ahora solo causan un dulce dolor..**

* * *

**Dress/ Buck-tick/ Traduccion.**

* * *

Al segundo día visito la iglesia donde habían hecho sus votos, y recorrió el pasaje donde se habían tomado la foto. Entonces, se decepciono al recordar, que el único recuerdo de ella lo había perdido … no le quedaba más que las letras de su diario.. Tomo un carro y pidió que lo llevara a la finca que por días compartieron. Ya estando frente a ella, al final no tuvo el valor para entrar. Derrotado camino rumbo a la playa donde se tumbo en la arena, quedándose dormido..

El olor que despiden los narcisos en otoño atrapo sus sentidos.. Era de tarde en lo que supuso era un viejo parque de Londres.

Caminaba cerca del puente que atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo, y las risas de los transeúntes llenaban el ambiente. Los pasos de un pequeño sonaron a su espalda…

-Papi..Papi… -Gritaba el niño, contento de verle.

Extrañado voltee para mirar la escena que pensaba era de alguien ajeno..

-Papi..Papi.. Llegas tarde, mi mamita ya tiene frió y quiere irse a casa..

El niño tomo mi mano… y renuente no avance por donde me pedía. Mire nuevamente a la cara del pequeño que parecía tener a lo mucho 4 años.. Perdiéndome en los bellos ojos verdes llenos de ternura .El viento que comenzaba a soplar llevándose las hojas rojizas de los arboles, llamo mi atención, dejándome ver a esa persona ..

-Candy…

El sueño así como vino… se fue.. dejándome esa fuerte sensación de vació.

Lleve mi mano al rostro, tratando de calmar un poco mi corazón. Era la segunda vez, que soñaba algo parecido. Desconcertado aun por el sueño me dispuse a abandonar la playa pero la figura del hijo de Rita llamo mi atención..

-Señor Terry?.. si es usted Terry.. Venga por favor, mi mama desea darle algo..

Caminamos unos metros más y Rita estaba ahí esperándome..

-Joven, que alegría volver a verlo. Tengo algo que le pertenece, por favor tómelo.

Entonces ella saco un sobre y me lo entrego.

Cuando lo abrí, descubrí la foto que había perdido.

* * *

**Carpatia…**

**Principios de agosto..**

* * *

El sol tenue mente entraba por la ventana. Eran los primero días de Agosto y ella se encontraba un poco mas recuperada.

-Sophie!... Que tal… como has amanecido.

Preguntaba una pequeña que iba a diario a visitarla. Era la nieta de la nana de Edward, la señora Striffe. Tenía apenas 5 años y era todo un torbellino, castaño. Sus ojos color café, eran demasiado vivaces llenándole un poco de alegría.

Llevaba ya un mes con la familia de Edward. Y con todos los cuidados de ellos, estaba sanando rápidamente. Su brazo ya no dolía gran cosa y los rasguños y moretones habían sanado en su mayoría. La fiebre que le había aquejado después del accidente , la fue venciendo poco a poco, con los cuidados de la abuelita de esa pequeña. Su tono de piel, había recobrado un poco su blancura, al estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Aunque fue repentino su viaje, no tuvo otra más que aceptar. Porque Edward, su prometido y el padre del bebe que estaba esperando, debía de viajar a Europa urgentemente.

Ella estaba indecisa en a acompañarlo, pero en su condición, no podía recurrir a nadie. No tenia familia, eso también se lo recordó Edward.

Por lo que llego a contarle, ella trabajaba con su padre y de ahí se conocieron, en una fiesta en su compañía. Pero el señor Jeager había muerto recientemente y ella al querer llegar al sepelio, tuvo el accidente y de ahí ella comenzaba a contar su vida.

Se sentía una mala persona, porque .. No sabía el porqué al estar con él, esa sensación de incertidumbre no le dejaba. Sentía dentro de sí, que algo no estaba bien. No era que desconfiara del amor que le prodigaba Edward, pero él no recordar nada de la supuesta relación que tenían y el tacto de sus labios en los suyos el cual, no encendía esa chispa que aparece cuando estas enamorada. Le hacían pensar que todo era una mentira. Entonces negándose a pensar mal de él, reprima sus sentimientos.

**El frió viento sopla a mi cara**

**Me hace recordar el cielo cuando estábamos juntos**

**Desde mi casa aun puedo ver el mar**

**Desde aquí te espero y te sigo buscando**

**Los días han cambiado y pasado**

**Pero nuestro verano todavía está ahí**

**Recuerdo el sol de ese entonces como si fuera ayer**

**Oye ¿Me estas escuchando?**

**Me dijiste no debes llorar**

**Despidiéndonos sin mover nuestros labios**

**No diremos "adiós"**

**Pero te fuiste junto al sol**

**I remember you…**

**Cada vez que sostengo tu vieja y desafinada armónica**

**Puedo oír resonar tu canción en mi corazón**

**Los días parecen tan grises ahora**

**Mientras todos ellos pasan uno tras otro ..**

**Pero aun así recuerdo, que una vez pensé que**

**"Estábamos viviendo por alguien"**

**Si.. eso es lo que el sol me vino a revelar un día**

**Oye.. ¿Me estas escuchando?**

**Me dijiste no debes llorar**

**Despidiéndonos sin mover nuestros labios**

**No diremos "adiós"**

**Pero te fuiste junto al sol**

**I remember you…**

**El yo de ese entonces, aunque no haya cambiado mucho**

**Empezó a creer en sí mismo**

**Porque es una promesa, soportare las lágrimas**

**Tengo que ser más fuerte que cualquier otra persona**

**Nunca te diré adiós, pues al cerrar los ojos volvemos**

**A estar juntos tu y yo .. I remember you**

* * *

**I Remember You/ Yui/ Adaptacion.**

* * *

De vuelta, en la estación de trenes. Terry dio una mirada al cielo antes de iniciar ese nuevo viaje…

-Miraras de repente el cielo sientes este inmenso vacío Candy? Estamos Bajo este mismo azul y vasto cielo, Candy… ¿Donde estarás?...

**Continura...**

**Sakurai-Alighieri**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas como están... espero que muy bien, ahora en este inicio de vacaciones de verano..xD bueno para algunos T^T para mi no .. xD

Disculpen por la demora pero la anterior semana se me complico un poquito las cosas, con la salida sexto año de mi pequeñín ..xD y luego la chamba .. uh.. T^T nop se pudo.

Ante todo quiero agradecerles por continuar apoyándome con mis historias locas y descabelladas con tintes de amor.. jajaja Y que sepan que se las dedico con mucho cariño. Porque gracias a ustedes es que uno se anima a escribir.. xD ya que nos dan ánimos a seguir con ese loco sueño de amor de Candy y Terry.

Un saludo a todas chicas.. A quien me dejan mensajes, a quien me lee anónima mente que espero pronto se animen a dejarme uno. xD jajaja.. entre mas mensajes.. mas trabaja la ardilla, jajaja es medio ladina si no dejan jajajaja xD.. no se crean.. pero si dejan muchos, le voy a echar mas ganas.

Sin mas que decirles chicas.. les dejo, no sin antes mandarles un gran abrazo desde México.

Feliz lectura!

* * *

**Tu eres mi felicidad, esta vez no te dejare escapar**

**Sombras de un amor perdido**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

De vuelta, en la estación de trenes. Terry dio una mirada al cielo antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso…

-Miraras de repente el cielo sientes este inmenso vacío Candy?

Estamos Bajo este mismo azul y vasto cielo, que se cierne sobre nosotros infinito

¿Candy… Donde estas ahora?...¿aún ...me sigues amando?

* * *

**Mar del atlántico**

**Carpatia**

**5 de agosto de 1916**

* * *

Los días en el barco, estaban siendo terribles para ella. El constante movimiento aunado con su embarazo, le dejaban exhausta. No sabía cómo podía devolver tanto el estómago si apenas podía probar bocado, y pensaba a sus muy adentros , que tal vez el karma de una vida pasada le aquejaba. Debió de ser una persona demasiado mala para lo que estaba pasando. Estaba amnésica, con su cuerpo mal trecho del accidente y esas nauseas que no le abandonaban ni por un solo instante. Menos mal, el cabestrillo había sido retirado hacia 2 días atrás, dejándole un poco más de libre movimiento. Pero debía de guardar reposo, por todo lo ocurrido anterior mente.

La mayor parte de los día en ese barco, se la paso al lado de Edward, que procuraba que todo fuera cómodo para ella.

Desde el accidente, Edward se las ingeniaba para que comieran juntos. Busco la manera de que el hospital, le asignara una enfermera que viajara con ellos, haciéndole compañía cuando él debía de hacer los chequeos de los casos que tenían pendientes en América, comunicándose a sus oficinas mediante el telégrafo diariamente varias veces por día. Y la constante platica de la pequeña Cris, que no dejaba que su ánimo de cayera.

Dentro de poco llegarían a Southampton, a esa nueva vida la cual Edward estaba muy emocionado. La pequeña Cris, se pasaba horas y hablaba mucho muy emocionada sobre su bebe, de que sería muy guapo porque Edward así era. Su cabello de era de un color muy brillante, tan rojo que parecía casi irreal. Lo llevaba corto pero sus puntas se enroscaban indomables, dándole un toque de rebeldía e inocencia. Tal de un lindo niño mimado. Sus ojos violetas tenían una mirada dulce, entonces al recordar eso. Su estómago se revolvía al recordar esa sensación de incomodidad o de disgusto que constantemente tenía con él.

* * *

**-Flash back—**

* * *

Estaban platicando tranquilamente sobre la casa donde llegarían, él quería saber que era lo que ella le gustaría, tal vez un jardín enorme, o libros de poesía en una inmensa biblioteca. El color del cual ella quisiera pintar la fachada. Algo que cualquier matrimonio joven platicaría, o al menos cualquier pareja que estaba próxima a casarse. Pero dentro de plática ella se había quedado callada, entonces él se preocupó.

-Sophie.. Amor.. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te duele algo? Desde hace un rato te has quedado cayada y tienes en tu cara esa mirada indescifrable..

-Yo.. No lo sé… -Candy respondió un poco resentida- Mi cabeza .. Hay veces que siento que me va explotar, y aun así, no consigo… yo no puedo recordar nada.

La mirada consoladora de él cayó sobre ella, entonces dejo de lado el informe que estaba por leer para poder abrazarla

-Sophie.. Amor… no te hagas esto. Si no puedes recordar, no importa, haremos nuevos recuerdos.—Edward quería sonar conciliador- De aquí en adelante, no te preocupes por eso que eventualmente volverá..

-No!.. no .. –Candy se removió entre sus brazos- No puedo hacerlo… ¿ Como puedes pedirme que haga eso? he olvidado quien era yo, lo que me gustaba hacer o lo que odiaba. ¿ Nuestros recuerdos dónde quedan?, simplemente no puedo renunciar a eso, ¡no quiero!.

Esa parte de mí, no me deja estar tranquila, es algo que no puedo descifrar, tengo sueños confusos pero igual no puedo recordar todo de ellos al otro día . Yo no creo .. –Ella le miro con dolor- Yo no creo que… - su voz se entrecortaba - No creo que yo … ¡No siempre estuve sola!, debió de haber alguien más, alguna amiga, un conocido. Dices que trabajaba para tu papa, ¿pero qué hacía? No me dices mucho, y todo lo que cuentas es como si describieras a una persona diferente a mí. En realidad, no puedo creer que después de ese accidente, solo tú te hayas preocupado por mí.

-Sophie... ¡Por favor!. Debes de tranquilizarte… te haces daño a ti y al bebe.. –Decía el pelirrojo mientras le abrazaba para tranquilizarla

-No Edward! … No me digas que me tranquilice, ¡¿cómo sabes que no te engañe, que él bebe que voy a tener, es tuyo?!… ¡¿porque no puedo sentirme contigo como si estuviera en casa?!.. ¡Yo no puedo seguir así!… ¡no quiero!...

* * *

**-Fin del flash back—**

* * *

La pequeña seguía hablando y ella no le había puesto nada de atención a sus palabras…

-Sophie.. Te sientes bien.. Abuelita dice que hace un día muy bonito y yo también lo creo. Porque no salimos un ratito

-Gracias pequeña, si también me gustaría salir un rato. –Ella volteo a ver a la enfermera para que diera su consentimiento-

-Salga un rato señora Jeager, no creo que haya algún problema. Ha guardado el reposo debido. Y al parecer ya vencimos el peligro de aborto.

-Ella sonrió y abandono lentamente la cama para salir del camarote.

El sol estaba en lo alto y la brisa del mar golpeo su cara. Había deseado desde tiempo el salir del camarote. Pero la indicaciones del doctor eran muy estrictas y ella, por alguna razón estaba deseosa de que nada pasara y poder tener a su bebe en brazos. Quería pensar en que haría en adelante. Si era verdad que estaba con Edward, ese sentimiento poco a poco volvería a ella. ¿Pero si este sentimiento no volvía, que haría? Y ese era su mayor temor.

El reacomodar sus ideas, era muy confuso. Había comenzado a tener sueños, en donde hablaba con una chica de cabellos castaños. En ellos se sentía tan a gusto, pero por alguna razón no recordaba su nombre. Ni el color de los ojos de esa chica.

Miro de lleno el mar del atlántico, el azul brillante que por partes se veía verdoso, mientras se recargaba en baranda del barco.

El color del mar, le lleno de nostalgia… Y eso le lleno de temor. - _**iFiuuuu!.. sí que tienes muchas pecas, apenas veo tu cara entre tantas de ellas"…**_ -esa frase le vino a la mente, era como si le hubieran llamado, volteo para ver si era alguien más, algún conocido pero no había nada el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, solo estaba ella y la pequeña Cris, que señalaba alegremente las aves. No era la voz de Edward. Su tono era diferente. Fuerte e imponente, pero tenía la sensación que podía ser a veces tan dulce y eso la estremeció.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor amor… -La voz de Edward, le espanto sobre manera y un fuerte mareo llego a ella. Edward que traía algunos papeles consigo , los soltó para tomarla en sus brazos cuando noto que se tambaleaba. La mayoría de las hojas volaron perdiéndose en el mar. Pero una que quedo prensada entre sus cuerpos, y el nombre de Candice Andley, llamo su atención. Era un telegrama en donde confirmaban la muerte de esa persona.

-Creo que el sol te ha hecho un poco de daño, aun estas muy débil Sophie. Ven abrázame, te llevare de nuevo al camarote.

-No es necesario.. yo puedo caminar… -Ella, trato de zafarse de su agarre para regresar sola pero el efecto del marero no había desaparecido, estaba pálida, y su tacto se sentía frio.

-Vamos Sophie, te llevare.

-No me toques.. Yo!…. -apenas pudo alcanzar a decir ella, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Sumamente espantado, Edward no la había soltado y no dejo que se lastimara ya que él la sostuvo antes que cayera. Cris que había visto toda la escena, corrió delante de él para alertar a la enfermera. Le llevo en brazos a donde se encontraba su camarote y se quedó con ella solo en la habitación, esperando a que ella despertara…

El temor de perderla, creció en su interior. Pero él sabía que si recobraba sus recuerdos, y ella quisiera abandonarlo él no podría negarle su libertad. A pesar de todo él la amaba y haría todo por ella aunque eso fuera dejarla ir.

Toco su frente notándola ligeramente caliente, tomo un paño y retiro con sumo cuidado el poco sudor que comenzaba a formarse en la sien. Tomando su mano él se quedó ahí al pie de su cama, esperando por ella..

**Si los pétalos de la blanca rosa se abren uno por uno**

**¿Las memorias de aquellos días podrían revivir?**

**Iluminados por la tranquilidad de la noche que hace las flores renacer**

**Es dulce, doloroso y se colorean de ese color.**

**Siguiendo un brillante hilo, el tiempo está fluyendo silenciosamente**

**Tu sonrisa, es la calidez que derrite mi pecho**

**Como un ligero sueño que hubo una vez en algún lugar**

**Incluso si el actual momento es cortado por el atardecer**

**Nuestras sombras están coincidiendo**

**Sin fin y lejano, ilimitado y profundo, como los destinos se cruzaron**

**Lo comprendí una y otra vez, lo perdí una y otra vez**

**El hecho que podíamos finalmente encontrarnos**

**Las flores esperan la lluvia, la noche se enamora de la mañana**

**Al igual de como el cielo anhela la tierra**

**Anhele que nuestros corazones se volvieran uno solo**

**Si podemos deshacernos de este eterno sueño y podemos vernos otra noche más**

**Vamos, dame tu mano y bailemos nuevamente un vals.**

**Moviéndose a través de el paso delos días, la luna esta nublada**

**Más allá de mis recuerdos, este amor se desbordo nuevamente**

**Si pudiera caminar por tus recuerdos una segunda vez,**

**Me convertiría en tu sombra y te protegería**

**Incluso, si el viento que sopla a ciegas nos distanciara**

**Por favor no dejes de creer en mí..**

**Un destello sin rumbo, una vacilante duda, como ilusiones a la deriva**

**Incluso mientras deambulaba, finalmente encontré el lugar que no cambiare..**

**Si estuviera yendo por otros lugares de seguro regresaría hasta ti**

**Incluso si la oscuridad se lleva lejos al sol...**

**Las mentiras lloran a los pecados y el pasado dividirá el futuro**

**Sin fin y lejano, ilimitado y profundo, como los destinos se cruzaron**

**Lo comprendí una y otra vez, lo perdí una y otra vez**

**El hecho que podíamos finalmente encontrarnos**

**Las flores esperan la lluvia, la noche se enamora de la mañana**

**Al igual de como el cielo anhela la tierra**

**Anhele que nuestros corazones se volvieran uno solo**

**Si los pétalos de la blanca rosa se dispersan uno por uno**

**¿Seremos teñidos por la delicada mañana?**

**Si pudiera volver a renacer y florecer en tu pecho,**

**Este amor se volvería eterno…**

* * *

**Rinne Rondo/ On-Off/ Traducción**

* * *

**New York., 5 de agosto**

Richard no podía concebir, que su hijo había regresado. Pensó que después de todo él se negaría ante su petición de viajar con él y Eleonor de regreso a Londres. No era lo que él había planeado para su futuro, después de todo él había concebido con Emilia ese acuerdo, del cual, él había puesto las cláusulas de no decirle nada a su hijo y a su futura nuera. No al menos hasta que este firmara el nombramiento de ser el próximo al título, asegurando con ello la vida de él y su futura esposa.

Ante la urgencia de que el firmara, preparo todo de tal manera para poder presionarlo. Porque su hijo había dejado de luchar por su felicidad. Eso era lo que más le dolía, al ver su triste historia repetirse. Le debía tanto y quería arreglar todo para que fuera feliz, por eso… Cada movimiento había sido calculado, el que permaneciera Candy en el orfanato de la colina, dándole tiempo para que aclarara sus ideas, El que Emilia la buscara, porque ella, Candice.. Su futura nuera, estaba muy decaída y por su naturaleza no haría nada impropio, algo que pudiera herir a la otra chica. La plática de Robert, la carta a la señora Marlowe, hasta las palabras que le dijo antes de que él se decidiera a buscar a esa muchacha.

El baile de presentación de Candice, el cual disfruto mucho, cuando vio que Terry se había decidido a luchar por el amor de su vida. Incluso le agrado que su hijo se hubiera adelantado a sus planes y aunque le fue complicado, él pudo estar al corriente de todo.

Incluso cuando dejo que vivieran como pareja, cuando bien pudo irrumpir ahí y dejar de lado todo eso. Pero ese no era el plan, quería un nieto pronto y que su hijo se viera en la necesidad de velar por su mujer. Sabía que ella.. Candice, reaccionaria de esa manera por proteger a los que ya consideraba a su familia. Pero ¿porque todo salió mal?. Si incluso él había mandado entre sus escoltas un doctor para cuidar de su salud. Y alguien preparado para defenderla, si es que era necesario ¿Que había salido mal en la ecuación?… ¿Qué?

Y ahora su conciencia, no le dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. Todo por su arrogancia, por querer jugar a ser Dios y orquestador de todo. Y el que más pagaba nuevamente sus errores era su hijo. Incluso Emilia, estaba pagando sus errores ya que al final se hubo encariñado con esa pequeña rubia. Por ello debía convencerlo de tener otro ambiente, y ayudarlo a salir adelante. Aun con todo ese dolor a cuestas. No sabía si algún día tendría el valor de confesarle lo que había hecho, porque era seguro que le perdería para siempre.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, Richard apreciaba la escena donde Eleonor lo abrazaba fuertemente. Su hijo había vuelto, quería creer, ante el cascaron vacío, y esos ojos fríos que escondían todo su dolor. Después que Eleonor deshizo el amarre, noto que el solo traía una pequeña maleta consigo. Se veía mucho más delgado , que temió se enfermara pronto , la barba la traía un poco crecida, además de unos surcos oscuros marcados fuertemente en sus ojos, esa sonrisa irónica que hacia quererlo siempre reprender, había desaparecido, dejando solamente esa mascara fría y seria .

Sus ojos se encontraron y el trato de sonar amable sin afán de ofenderlo.

-He vuelto! -Dijo Terry y eso fue lo que rompió el silencio entre ellos..

-Bienvenido hijo, me alegra que al final hayas aceptado mi propuesta. –Contesto el duque que se acercaba lentamente a él.

-si bien he aceptado, es solo por tus facilidades, por el hecho que se, que con tu poder, puedo llegar a entender lo que le ha ocurrido a Candice y creo que esta demás que te diga que no desistiré hasta encontrarla.

Eleonor que estaba al margen de lo que habían hablado, tuvo un poco de miedo ante la mirada fría y el tono que su hijo había empleado para con su padre. El contenido de sus palabras, era la franca declaración de falsa paz y de una verdad que Terry no quería aceptar. El temor le inundo a Eleonor, porque al final su hijo quedaría destrozado..

-Entiendo Terrence… No me importan tus motivos, con tal de que permanezcas cerca de nosotros, si incluso si eso significa que gastaras cada centavo de los Grandchéster solo por encontrar a tu mujer.

Nuevamente la mirada de Richard y Terry se encontraron, suavizándose la ultima un poco.

-Estoy algo exhausto.. - dijo el con el afán de retirarse.

Eleonor lo tomo por el brazo y lo condujo a una habitación. Trato de que él se sintiera un poco más a gusto en esa casa. Ella no le dejaría solo nuevamente, no dejaría que volviera solo a su departamento.

Después de unas horas de haber llegado a esa habitación, saco de su maleta el diario de su pecosa. En él, había guardado las cartas que había escrito y que por cobardía no envió, en esa etapa en donde la culpa de lo ocurrido a Susana, no le abandonaba. Sentía que era justo que todo estuviera reunido, cuando se vieran nuevamente, ese sería su regalo.

Quería que ella supiera lo que en ese tiempo le aquejaba. Los sentimientos guardados desde hacía mucho en esos papeles, al igual del miedo que le rodeaba en esos momentos. Así como ella escribió sus memorias en el San Pablo, lo que vivieron juntos en esos días en New Orleans lo a meritaba. Porque eran sus recuerdos, la prueba que estuvieron ahí, de ese amor que no moriría a través del tiempo, porque no le dejaría morir. Ella siempre estaría presente en su corazón.

Saco la foto que hacía unos días Rita, le había regresado y el anexo junto la última carta que le había escrito, en ese día el cual viajaba en el tren. Antes de cerrarlo dio una última mirada a su tarzan pecosa al igual que sus palabras.

**Agosto 5 de 1916**

Al igual que días pasados, esta tristeza me tiene atrapado. Candice.. Pecosa, mi dulce mona pecas. Te extraño, no sabes cuánto y tu ausencia me está ahogando poco a poco. Deseo ver de nuevo tus ojos y perderme en el perfume de tu cuerpo, mirar nuevamente tu sonrisa y que tu voz me envuelva como en días pasados.

Mi alma espera ansiosamente encontrarse con la tuya.

**T.G.**

Cerrando de golpe el diario, se dejó caer en la mullida cama de esa habitación.

Bajo acuerdo de ellos dos, Terry permaneció en esa casa por algunos días antes de viajar. El Duque dejo que continuara con su búsqueda, al igual que lo hacía participe de los proyectos que tenían en Europa, los cuales a Terry no parecía importarle, pero igual absorbía cada palabra, al fin y al cabo. En un futuro eso le serviría para administrar todos esos bienes. Al menos en eso, ellos dos eran tan parecidos, tan meticulosos que casi por ningún motivo dejaban un cabo suelto. Y al ver el desespero y la ferviente búsqueda de Terry, el duque deseo que entre todo ocurriera un milagro.

**Carpatia…**

Nuevamente abría los ojos, todo se sentía tan pesado. Tratando de poner nuevamente sus ideas en orden, recordó sobre la frase que en cubierta le había venido a la mente. Esa voz la había escuchado antes, tenía fuertemente esa impresión, después de eso recordó la discusión con Edward y el hecho que fue él, quien cuido de ella cuando se sintió mal.

Cuando estuvo Inconsciente, a lo lejos oía su voz dándole ánimos, susurrándole palabras de amor, pidiéndole que no le abandonara.

Desvió su mirada y lo miro recostado cerca de su pecho, pero sin llegar tocarle, solo su mano reposaba cerca de la suya. El estuvo todo el tiempo con ella. El remordimiento nuevamente le llego al pensar en lo egoísta que se había portado. Edward estaba ahí con ella, la cuidaba y consentía como a nadie.

Cuando estaba en New York, no dejo que nadie más le cuidara, haciendo a un lado a sus hermanas que se mostraban celosas de ella, incluso les había dejado atrás. Entre todo, el no le estaba forzando a nada. Volviendo nuevamente a ella sus palabras - Te esperare el tiempo que necesites.. Sophie. Porque te amo y quiero que tú me ames otra vez. - Inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios, recordando que Sus besos aun eran castos, solo un roce. Un roce que tal vez en otro tiempo ella anhelaba y ahora reprimía a causa de su amnesia. Sería que ella se estaba obsesionado con recordar y así mismo no quería hacerlo. Tal vez su mente quería olvidar y protegerse de algo doloroso, algo que le hubiera hecho huir, estaba sumamente confundida.

Movió un poco su mano y la poso en su vientre recordando que dentro de ella, crecía la vida de un pequeño ser, que era producto de su amor, no podía a seguir negándose esa posibilidad, de una vida compartida, con él que le profesaba tanta devoción. Entonces decidió que lo intentaría. Se enamoraría de Edward Jeager, y velaría por el amor y felicidad de él y su bebe.

El movimiento de él, alerto nuevamente sus sentidos y miro el dulce despertar de él. No había reparado que Edward, era un hombre muy apuesto, era alto pero no podía decir a comparación de quien, porque aunque venía a su mente un hombre de cabellos castaños, del cual no recordaba su nombre, ni mucho menos su rostro. – Entonces nuevamente esa sensación de vacío-

El tomo de su mano acariciándola

-Veo que ya estas mejor .. Yo en verdad estoy muy apenado.

La sonrisa que le brindo Edward era muy cálida pero a la vez tenía un tinte de tristeza.

-No digas nada, creo que la que se debe de disculpar soy yo Edward. -dijo ella apenas y pudo hablar .. - No sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros anteriormente pero, creo que no te he dado la oportunidad. Lo he estado pensando y quiero intentarlo. Me gustaría que pudiéramos tener una mejor relación, como dices… - Sonrío apenada- haremos nuevos recuerdos, de aquí en adelante.

La sonrisa que ilumino su rostro, fue tan cálida, al grado que pudo comenzar a sentirme un poco más cómoda.

-Gracias.. Cariño... - Sus ojos fueron nublándose debido a las lagrimas que el no quería dejar salir- gracias Sophie .. amor mio.. veras que no te arrepentirás.

Edward se levanto lentamente y fue acortando la distancia, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron solo a pocos centímetros de distancia. Dudando aun el, recorrió con su dedo mis labios antes de sellarlos con los suyos en un beso lento y profundo...

**Hay un lugar en el sol, para cualquiera que tenga la voluntad de perseguir uno.**

**Y creo que yo he encontrado el mio**

**Oh! si creo que he hallado el mio, así que.**

**Cierra tus ojos y piensa que de verdad deseas amarme**

**Y déjame besarte lentamente.. muy lentamente.**

**He ido de un lado a otro y no halle un lugar seguro**

**Dime, dejarías de llorar en mi hombro, escuche que querías intentar las cosas**

**Cierra los ojos y piensas que de verdad deseas amarme**

**Y deja que te bese lentamente.. muy lentamente**

**Pero si al abrir los ojos, descubres que me detestas**

**solo recuerda que mi corazón, esta abierto para ti.. mi corazón solo esta abierto para ti**

* * *

**Let me kiss you / Morrisey / Adaptacion**

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Sakurai-Alighieri**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal amigas! Se que les he dejado un poquito abandonadas chicas, y por eso les pido una disculpa. Con la entrada de los chicos a la escuela y todo eso, no he podido concentrarme al 100%. Pero prometo ponerme a mano en los próximos días.. Con un one shot.

Bueno seguimos nuevamente con este final alternativo y antes de proseguir, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han leído, tanto en **Sombras de un amor perdido**, asi como en, **Tu eres mi felicidad..esta vez no te dejare escapar.** A quienes me han dejado mensajes dando su opinion de la historia, de verdad les agradezco ya que todos han sido tan lindos. cada uno los atesoro.. al igual de los que me leen anonimamente, que espero pronto se animen a dejarme un mensajito.

Espero les agrade la continuacion.. y tratare de que el viernes pueda subir el siguiente capitulo.. sin mas amigas, les dejo.

No sin antes desearles una feliz lectura...

Saludos desde México..!

* * *

Tu eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar.

**Sombras de un amor perdido.**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Los días en la residencia en New York, fueron pasando lentamente. Para Terry cada uno, era más que una tortura. El día predispuesto por su padre para viajar a Londres, tuvieron una desagradable noticia. Por causas de la creciente fricción entre los países Aliados y la triple Entente, hubo una restricción entre el flujo marítimo. Delegándolos un tiempo más en américa.

Había crecientes amenazas de que su barco fuera hundido por la flota alemana. Aunque fue algo que no estaba en sus planes, Por una parte, Terry se encontraba satisfecho, él aun no deseaba abandonar el país y eso en vez de incomodarle le daba un poco más de tiempo para investigar y descubrir lo oculto en la supuesta muerte de Candy. No podía y no quería convencerse de esa realidad que se cernía injustamente sobre de él.

¡¿Cómo podría simplemente hacerse a la idea de dejarla ir?!, sin que el mismo haya visto su cuerpo inerte.. sin vida, sin que él, le haya visto exhalar el último suspiro. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién recurrir? Si había agotado cada una de las instancias y no había obtenido nada. Ya había gastado una fortuna y no encontraba respuestas.

Su desespero y su amargura fueron cambiándolo de una manera tan sombría en tan pocos días, que muchas, de las personas que lo conocieron, incluso en su mala época junto a Susana, quedaban sorprendidos de los cambios en su persona. Incluso sus padres, pedían fervientemente que su búsqueda no le llevara a la locura.

En los últimos días de agosto, estaba agotado y mal humorado por la fuerte insistencia de su padre en que dejara todo eso que le estaba haciendo tanto mal; inclusive, el mismo lo notaba pero no quería rendirse, no así. El Duque, le pidió que buscara algo que le hiciera feliz, Una mujer con quien desahogarse, hasta sopeso, que en ese momento ya no le importaba, si eso se refería en involucrarse, nuevamente con el teatro , el lo apoyaría, aun si la sociedad inglesa, y los esquemas a los que él estaba acostumbrado no lo aceptaran.

Richard Grandchéster, en esos días pensó que inclusive, la presencia de esa mujercita caprichosa, Susana Marlowe, seria de ayuda. Al menos, con ella pudiera que su hijo, no perdiera la cordura.

Agobiado por todo; porque el duque no comprendiera nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo , sin pensarlo salió de la casa de ellos y se encerró en un bar de mala muerte.¡¿ Cómo podría olvidarla?¡ ¿Cómo? Si ella era su musa, la que le amo más que a nadie, la única persona que pudo ver a través de él. De la coraza que había impuesto a todos –Candy .. Mi tarzán pecoso… por favor no me dejes… - En su deliro repetía esa frase una y otra vez, bajo el influjo del Alcohol.

Se encontraba tan intoxicado, que el dependiente del local, había decidido sacarlo a la intemperie. No sin antes buscar en su cartera y robarle el poco dinero que le quedaba. Sí que el joven muchacho, había provocado bastante jaleo, se notaba a distancia que venía de una familia poderosa, por la dureza de su comportamiento. Pero al estar en ese estado tan precario, ya no podía distinguirse entre todas las alimañas de ese lugar. Cuando estaba por abandonarlo, un joven aproximadamente de su edad, sea cerco y dijo conocerlo. Sin importarle si era cierto o no al cantinero, dejo que esa persona se lo llevara.

Ese joven, que desde lejos estaba mirando el actuar del cantinero, sabia como iba a terminar esta historia, no muy contento por ello, opto por ayudar al castaño.

Pobre hombre… Debía de tener una pena muy grande por el estado en que se encontraba… -Pensó para sí, antes de cargarlo del sucio suelo de la calle -

El recientemente había llegado al bar, como cada noche en que terminaba su turno, llegaba a ese lugar para poder relajarse tomando unas cuantas copas de vino.

El stress del trabajo cada día, iba en aumento. Y esa noche no era la excepción, sin embargo sintió una gran incomodidad al ver lo que le esperaba a ese muchacho. Sin pensarlo, finiquito su deuda y se lo llevo a su casa.

Debió haber sido el recuerdo de esa joven en Chicago, lo que le ablando el corazón. Ya que en ese momento, le vino a la mente, esa tarde en que encontraba en ese mismo estado inconveniente.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, el no habría encontrado su camino. Esa joven enfermera rubia, tenía un gran corazón de oro. –Dijo para sí - Mientras iba rumbo a su casa con su invitado. Tenía algo ese joven castaño, que hacía que se le hiciera familiar. Lo había visto antes, ¿pero dónde? ¿En qué lugar habría sido?

Sintió lastima por él, porque aun en su estado de inconsciencia, claramente llamaba a alguien, mientras esporádicas lagrimas salían de sus ojos..

-Candice… pecosa… vuelve..

Fue lo último que le escucho decir, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**Vamos quiero descansar, por favor déjame cerrar los ojos**

**Es que ya estoy cansado de los espectáculos, de los sueños .. De todo**

**Tus dedos sin vida cayeron para siempre, mientras yo solo observaba a lo lejos..**

**Ahora mi voz no saldrá, más que en suaves susurros.**

**"Pronto me iré" .. Ya no puedo escapar de esta habitación azul**

**Flotas suavemente ante la luna llena**

**Mientras las olas te arrastran para siempre "en la eternidad"**

**¿No hay alivio para un corazón destrozado?**

**El alcohol, no es medicina.. Solo prolonga la tristeza**

**Si tan solo pudiera dormir junto a ti, una vez más…**

**Ahora podría actuar hábilmente**

**Si las estrellas resplandecientes se desvanecieran**

**Por ese fin, lloraría con amor..**

**Vamos quiero descansar, por favor déjame cerrar los ojos**

**Es que ya estoy cansado de los espectáculos, de los sueños .. De todo**

**No quiero lágrimas falsas de dolor**

**Las mentiras tan solo se vuelven dolorosas**

**Si tan solo pudiera verte aquí una vez más..**

**Esta vez, sonreiría hábilmente..**

**Si el resplandeciente mar se secara**

**Por ese fin, junto a ti .. te sonreiría con tanto amor..**

**Vamos quiero descansar, por favor déjame cerrar los ojos.**

* * *

**Sakura/ Buck-Tick/ Adaptación**

* * *

La mañana llego, justo como las anteriores que se mostraban ya bastante frías. El otoño comenzaba a despuntar, como todos los años, llevando con él, un frio que era soportable en cierto grado, sano… e insoportable, cuando recién uno quiere componerse de haber ingerido alcohol.

Sin recordar muy bien lo último que realizo el día anterior, trato de incorporarse quejándose de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tenía mucha sed y se sentía totalmente cansado. Maldijo por dentro al recordar que no buscaba despertar nueva mente, que buscaba ahogarse hasta morir en el alcohol.

Se preguntaba, como a él no le era tan fácil el simple hecho de morir… Y las palabras hoscas del galeno, le vinieron nuevamente a la mente…

-Desgraciadamente la gente muere todos los dias .. –Y una carcajada amarga salió de el - Si todos morían , porque ahora que él lo anhelaba , no podía hacerlo .. Él, simplemente quería morir. Ofuscado, escondió la cara entre sus manos.

-Es bueno saber, que ya te encuentras mejor .. -La voz amigable de hombre , le saco de su amargo trance - Es casi de noche nuevamente… te la has pasado dormido ya casi 2 dias…

Terry desconcertado aun por el hecho de apenas notar, que no se encontraba en un lugar conocido, no supo que contestar..

-Es broma amigo! -Dijo aquel extraño a Terry, mientras le tendía una taza humeante de café—Ayer a media tarde te encontré afueras del bar, que está cerca de la estación de trenes. Creo que al parecer, molestaste al cantinero de ahí, porque este fue el que te saco del lugar y te dejo tirado en el callejón.

Tratando de sopesar la información apenas recibida. Terry se encontraba en silencio.

Mi nombre es Joseph, esta es mi casa y vivo solo. En este momento debo de salir a cubrir mi turno y aun no creo que estés del todo recuperado, así que si no te importa quedarte solo, puedes permanecer el tiempo que gustes. –Joseph, le daba la pauta para que el contestara, a lo que el joven actor hizo… -

-Terrence… me llamo Terrence.. Gra.. – Hizo que le dolia un poco la garganta y luego corrigió, al pensar que le reconocería por lo escandalosa que había sido su carrera- Terrence White.

-Ok! Terrence, si gustas más adelante tomar un baño, puedes tomar algo de mi ropa prestada. Regreso en la tarde… Hay comida en la nevera y si por alguna razón no decides quedarte, solo cierra bien la puerta. Bueno eso es todo, debo irme al hospital.

Sin saber qué hacer, Terry se quedo estático en ese lugar, mientras Joseph, abandonaba su pequeña vivienda. El departamento, era como el que tenía cerca de central park, solo que un poco más modesto.

No tenía ánimos de pensar y su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura de sus excesos. Solo tenía deseos de dormir, para poder encontrarse de nuevo con ella, con su amada pecosa..ahí , en ese mundo en el cual podía olvidarse por algunos instantes de ese dolor..

**Londres Inglaterra**

El estrepitoso muelle de Southampton, les estaba dando la bienvenida. Después de tantos días a la mar. Sophie estaba más que agradecida, el poder pisar, por su propio pie tierra firme. El viaje de barco fue más lento y cansado de lo que ella esperaba, pasando más de 20 días en la embarcación , no podía ocultar su alegría de estar en tierra firme. Poco a poco estaba recuperando la salud, sintiéndose más viva que nunca, al poder nuevamente caminar e ir por dónde ella quisiera. Mas sin embargo no se excedía en ello, por temor a una recaída, pero ese día, no podía ocultar que se encontraba muy feliz.

A su lado, Edward estaba más que embelesado por las reacciones de ella, aunque le estaba costando, Sophie parecía recobrar los ánimos, con el pasar de los días. Como había dicho, ella comenzaba a interesarse mas en el. Y comenzaban a llevarse de maravilla, a tal grado de casi creerse su propia mentira. Nada podía nada opacar su felicidad en ese momento, pensaba arrogante Edward, que triunfante bajaba del barco con ella del brazo. Como si de verdad, fueran una pareja de amantes. Era un nuevo comienzo… un lugar donde los Andley, no la buscarían. Candy ahora le pertenecía, tal vez no de cuerpo ni de alma aun, pero eso solo era cuestión de tiempo.. Poco a poco iría ganando terreno en su corazón, lapidando el recuerdo del padre, de ese niño o niña que llevaría su apellido.

Tenía todo planeado, buscaría adquirir una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Tal vez en el distrito de Strafford, había oído que era un lugar apacible donde tranquilamente uno podía vivir en familia. Buscaba alejarse de todo el bullicio, incluso ver la manera de cambiar de giro o de profesión. Si se alejo de América, era porque quería olvidar todo lo referente a ese lugar. Ahí, en Inglaterra quería ser otra persona, iniciar desde cero, así como lo hacía Sophie.

Quería una vida totalmente diferente. Dentro de poco seria padre, y buscaría la manera de casarse en breve con ella, con la linda rubia que venía del brazo.

Un traspié, hizo que ella se sujetara un poco más fuerte de él para no caer .. Sin pensarlo, a Edward sele escapo de sus labios, algo que no debía decir..

-Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien? -soltó sin pensar el pelirrojo que aferraba fuertemente a Candy a su cuerpo.

Sorprendida y un poco asustada, por el accidente que pudo haber tenido, ella le respondió.

-Candy?.. –Ese nombre, sonaba una y otra vez en su mente…

Edward, se puso pálido, al notar el error que había cometido. Como queriéndolo pasar por alto, el se recompuso y se mostro preocupado, ante lo anterior acontecido.

-No te lastimaste el tobillo..

-¿Por qué me llamaste Candy?..

-No lo hice .. –Negó rotundamente Edward poniéndose así a la defensiva.

-Lo hiciste, te escuche claramente… -La rubia lo cuestionaba al notar la palidez de su rostro, su prometido le ocultaba algo y estaba relacionado con ese nombre - No quieras remediarlo Edward.

-Yo.. - Edward, comenzaba a titubear…-

-Ese nombre… Candice, estaba entre tus papeles hace unos días… ¿era alguien cercano a ti?

Sin saber porque, ella comenzó a temer su respuesta. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente. No eran celos, lo que sentía, era miedo. Y era uno muy terrible.

-Sophie!.. La pequeña Cris, jalaba su falda para que se apresurara a subir al carruaje que esperaba por ellos.

Sin esperar ese movimiento, Ella se quedo pasmada cuando él le beso la frente y le dijo que no debía preocuparse. No debía de sentir celos, de una chica que estaba muerta.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.. y después de un momento junto con el prosiguió su camino.

Subiendo al carruaje, ella se ensimismo nuevamente.

**Hola señorita Candice..**

**Con ojos de…como cristal esmeralda ¿Qué sueños tiene?**

**¿Consiguen cautivarla?**

**Nuevamente, mi corazón estropeado llora..**

**Repárelo, cubriendo la grieta**

**Con nuestros recuerdos…**

**Con el dulce de su boca**

**¿A quién dará su amor?**

**¿Se arrepentirá?**

**Otra vez, mis palabras giran**

**En mi ardiente lengua**

**Cálmela, córtela**

**Esa canción de amor**

**No debe de volver a ser entonada**

**Aun no me responde….**

**¿Por qué no me responde?**

* * *

**Kanon Wakeshima / Still Doll/ Traducción**

* * *

No podía evitarlo, ese sentimiento volvía nuevamente. ¿Cómo podría confiar, nuevamente en alguien? Si ni siquiera podía recordar quién era. Todo estaba mal. No entendía porque, pero así era.

Miraba por la ventana, la ciudad que bellamente la rodeaba, con tantas construcciones tan llamativas y a la vez tan imponentes, tratando de olvidar un poco el incidente y su creciente dolor de cabeza…

El chirrido de las llantas de un auto, hicieron que el carruaje parara abruptamente..

-Eres u maldito loco! Un Cafre! - grito el chofer que les llevaba..

-Ese maldito aristócrata! - Dijo en tono enojado Edward –

Y ese comentario, hizo que le volteara a ver… ella Sentía frio y el dolor de cabeza más fuerte… Sin querer la imagen de un joven de cabellos castaño claro, se interpuso en la de Edward.

- Todo era igual.. Como aquella vez.. - el cielo estaba semi nublado, igual.. Como en esos años, ella estaba segura que ya había estado ahí. Eso ya lo había vivido

Su boca se seco y sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Que era todo eso que sentía? ¿Quién era esa persona?

-Estas bien amor? - Su voz llamo nuevamente su atención- No te espantes, fue solo un loco, que paso muy rápido. No hay nada porque alarmarse.. Edward trato de tranquilizarla.

A lo cual ella asintió, solo porque no quería que se preocupara.. Ella comenzaba a recordar, eso era. Solo que no era su historia, la que había escuchado de labios de Edward. Debía de tranquilizarse, no estaba en condiciones de hacer una casería de brujas.

Poco a poco, ella descubriría, si era cierto o no lo que su supuesto prometido le decía.

Como pudo recompuso su semblante. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella …Buscaría recordar, pero no le pondría sobre aviso..

…..

**New York**

Estaba ya entrando la noche cuando nuevamente había llegado a su apartamento. Se le hizo extraño encontrar las luces apagadas, seguramente su invitado hubo rechazado su invitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, lamentándose el hecho de haber comprado esa botella de Whisky, que quería compartir con ese joven. No sabía el porqué, se sentía intrigado con ese muchacho, y su historia. Algo le decía que no era cualquier persona, y ahí iba nuevamente a flote esa siempre mala manía de ser tan entrometido.

Encendió la luz y vio el bulto en el sillón, igual de cómo lo había dejado. Terrence White, estaba como ido. Mirando a la nada con esa mirada perdida. El mismo, en ese momento se sintió invadido por una gran pena.

Por otro lado..

Richard Grandchéster, se encontraba molesto y desesperado. Como era posible que su hijo, su primogénito y único hijo, hubiera desaparecido. De que servía, toda esa gente que pagaba para que cuidaran de su familia, si esos .. Imbéciles.. Porque eso eran ante sus ojos, por no haberlo visto salir.

¿Qué sería de él y de su esposa, si le llegaba a ocurrir algo? Terry en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales, podría hacer una locura. ¿Cómo es que todo eso estaba llegando a ese desenlacé?..

Impotente.. Richard se dejo caer, en la silla acojinada que reposaba detrás de su escritorio. Rezando, solamente.. El, que años atrás, había dejado de rezar a ese dios que pensó años atrás le había dado la espalda, rezo fervientemente por su hijo.

Continuara...

**Sakurai Alighieri**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas que tal! otra vez aquí de regreso.. Hoy les traigo la continuación disculpen la demora, espero la disfruten...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y también a las personas que me leen anónima mente.. espero pronto se animen a regalarme un mensajito..

Sin mas que decirles les dejo, Felices fiestas!

* * *

**Tu eres mi felicidad.. esta vez o te dejare escapar..**

**-Sombras de un amor perdido-**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Desde el incidente de la cantina, había ya pasado una semana. Más tranquilo, Terry recorría las calles de New York, en busca del su amigo Robert Hathaway. Tenía tanta prisa por encontrarse con él, que no noto que venía siguiéndole de cerca un auto.

Cuando estuvo frente al teatro, sin más que pensar entro en su interior.

Las conversaciones con Joseph y las palabras de Robert, hacia unos días recaían en lo mismo en su mente. Y era difícil pensar en una cruel broma del destino, en la cual, pudiera estar Susana involucrada, en el accidente de Candy .

**-Flash Back-**

Los días pasaron, y había compartido solo algunas palabras con su invitado. No quería importunarlo, incluso él en algún tiempo se sintió de manera parecida y por eso lo comprendía. En la segunda noche, como en la anterior, el le ofreció algunos tragos, pero igual no tantos para que se perdiese. Solo era por el hecho que buscaba que él se desahogara..

-A falta de amigos que puedan escucharte, un perfecto desconocido puede ayudarte…

La fría mirada de Terry, descendió por su figura, tratando de infundir el mensaje que desde días anteriores tenia marcado fuertemente en su cara..

-No deseo hablar…

Pero Joseph, era de esas personas que poco se intimidaban con miradas así, y no desistió de su cometido

-Bueno, tal vez tú no quieres hablar y dado el caso que no me gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio, yo lo hare. –como pudo se acomodo en una silla mal trecha y se acerco a donde descansaba Terry.

-Bueno, como iniciar.. ummm! Es un poco complicado el hablar con alguien, cuando su mirada dice púdrete.. –Joseph sonrió—pero como eso a mí no me altera, te comenzare a contar un poco de mi vida..

Joseph, se estiro cuan largo era y comenzó con su relato

- Sabes… soy paramédico. Y por el momento trabajo en un hospital muy importante aquí en New York. –Miro de reojo a Terry- Si lo sé, has de pensar que es ilógico que un paramédico se alcoholice todas las noches, pero bueno te daré mi razón y es que hay veces que de todo lo que veo, necesito de un buen trago para poder pegar el ojo.

Si te soy sincero, en mis planes pasados, no tenía la menor intención de hacer esto. Pero conocí hace tiempo a una chica, y me impresiono y por ella me decidí a ejercer esta carrera..

A la tercera noche, igual que la segunda Terry continuaba en silencio, pero igual su mirada se encontraba un poco más serena. Pensó que el cambio de ambiente le estaba haciendo bien, o tal vez el olor de algunos antisépticos que llenaba el lugar, le hacía estar a gusto. Era como La Clínica feliz, si .. Ese era el olor que le rodeaba..

Después de haber degustado un poco de whisky, se aventuro a preguntar..

-¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Dónde conociste a esa chica que te impresiono?

Alegre Joseph por el pequeño acercamiento con su invitado, siguió con su relato en esa tercera noche.. –La conocí en una pequeña clínica.. Ella es una persona excepcional, recuerdo lo bello que son sus ojos y lo comprometida que estaba con su carrera.

-Entonces te enamoraste de ella?.. –pregunto Terry

-Podría decirse.. - contesto Joseph- pero era un caso perdido. Ya que su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien más. Y yo no era rival para él, ya que ante los ojos de esa chica no existía, solo era un paciente mas.

-Es una lástima…

- Si .. Esa chica es muy guapa y muy sencilla.— Joseph recorrió con sus dedos, la boca del vaso un poco pensativo - No sabes Terrence, pero me sorprendió que hace unos meses salió en los titulares de los periódicos de más renombre. Nunca pensé que la pequeña rubia que me atendió, fuera integrante de una de la familias más reconocidas de estados unidos..

Sin querer, el vaso que Terry traía en las manos resbalo.. Haciéndose trizas..

-No me dirás que estás hablando de Candice Andley..

Joseph, se sorprendió ante la revelación del castaño que tenía enfrente..

-Responde! -Grito Terry.. – La conociste en Chicago, no es asi…

-Ehh!.. Este .. sip… Yo White ..No sabía..

Entonces como si la vida se le escapara, Terry se volvio y no hablo mas…

El día llego y Joseph, nuevamente se retiraba para poder cumplir con su trabajo, dejando a Terry nuevamente sumido en silencio.. sin saber si esa noche lo volviera encontrar en su departamento o si nuevamente Terry volviera a darle la oportunidad de hablar con el… y sacarlo de ese mal entendido sobre Candy , que seguramente sería su novia.

Como noches pasadas, el llego a su apartamento y prendió la luz, y noto como White, esperaba de espaldas a la ventana a que llegara su anfitrión.

El apartamento lucia ordenado, como si fuese algo común, cenaron nuevamente ellos juntos y cuando Joseph se disponía a servir el whisky, la voz de Terry rezumbo e el lugar.

-Quería preguntarte, si podría quedarme un poco más? bueno ¿si no te incomoda? Buscare la manera de pagar mi estancia antes de irme..

Joseph lo miro extrañado… -Claro, por mi no hay problema.

-Yo.. –Terry se retorcía entre la incertidumbre entre del saber y no saber acerca de la vida de Candy. —Podrías hablarme más de Candy..

-solo si me cuentas, que es lo que te tiene así..

Se miraron fijamente, entonces el joven actor accedió.

Joseph continuo con su relato, contándole de las veces en que la rubia pecosa, lo hubo reprendido por sus actos, y al verla tan dedicada a su trabajo, le envidio su entereza y su buen corazón. Le conto sobre la relación laboral de ella con el doctor Martí y el cómo había hecho de las suyas al esconderle y veces rebajarle el whisky.

Cuando hubo terminado Joseph, supo Terry que era su turno el comentar su historia con ella. Entonces le conto la manera en como la conoció, junto con el tiempo en el colegio en Londres.

Sobre como tuvieron que separarse en esos años.. Y lo ocurrido con Susana. Sobre el año y medio en que no supo nada de ella, y en donde seguramente él le hubo conocido. Trato de resumir el dolor que le consumía, en ese entonces y que no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora. De su casi reencuentro en el teatro y la fiesta de mascaras en donde al fin pudo hablar con ella. La locura cometida por ellos dos, al escapar a New Orleans y la abrupta separación hasta llegar a la desesperanza de saberla muerta.

Cada una de sus palabras, Joseph las sopesaba lentamente. Ahora comprendía el porqué del estado de él. Solo que algo no cuadraba, ya que él no tenía pinta de ser una persona cualquiera, al decir teatro era posible que fuera empleado de este, pero un tramoyero o un empleado normal, no tendría los medios para hacer lo que el había descrito. Entonces recordó donde lo había visto..

-Tu ..Tu .. Eres Graham! Eres el actor .. el actor principal..Con razón se me hacías conocido..

Terry solo sonrió.. –pero ya no más. Creo que ya no tengo deseos de volver a un escenario.

-Entonces piensas que Candy estaba embarazada al morir.. –dijo Joseph, que sintió como suya esa pena.

-si.. –Fue en un susurro en que se lo confirmo. –Pero, sinceramente, yo no creo que ella este muerta..

Ante tal revelación, Joseph lo miro estupefacto ..

-¿Por qué piensas eso Terrence?

-Yo.. Bueno nadie de su familia la vio arribar New York, ni cuando ocurrió su supuesta muerte, no la vimos, no vimos su cuerpo , solo el hospital Mount Sinaí nos entrego sus cenizas..

-Joseph, se quedo por un momento repasando todo lo que Terry le contaba.. y de repente le llego el recuerdo de ese accidente..

**-Fin del flash back—**

* * *

**Strafford Upon Avon .**

* * *

Los días pasaban apacibles en la residencia que ocupaba con Edward, cerca del rio Avon. El distrito en si era bastante calmado tanto que ella, moría de aburrimiento.

La pequeña Cris, corría alegremente por el campo y eso le llenaba por momentos de alegría, al imaginar a su pequeño, cuando tuviera esa edad.

Sin saber porque, tuvo una visón de él, siendo un jovencito de cabellos castaños y ojos color de mar, caso contrario a su prometido, dejándole dudosa.

Después de lo ocurrido en el carruaje, ella ya no tuvo más incidentes. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y eso la aterraba, ya no tenía sueños, ni había tenido nuevamente esos horrendos dolores de cabeza.

La mayor parte del día, se la pasaba solo con la abuelita de Cris.. Ella, era muy reservada y no conseguía que le contara sobre la vida anterior de ella. Siempre en un tono neutro y formal, se salía por la tangente.

Quería motivos por el cual detestar a Edward, pero no tenia ninguno. Al contrario él seguía siendo amable y cariñoso. Cosa que a ella comenzaba a acostumbrase. Su vida era tranquila en ese momento a lo mejor era mejor olvidar y seguir adelante.

Su embarazo ya se estaba estabilizando, las nauseas y los malestares habían cedido, a sus 3 meses , Tiempo que estimo el ultimo doctor, al cual había acudido. Ahora podía ya relajarse y disfrutar un poco sobre pequeños antojos y actividades que antes se le habían restringido. Incluso las pocas cicatrices que tenia aun en el cuerpo iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Si no hubieran sido ellos testigos del precario estado que ella paso, tal vez nadie le hubiera creído lo de su accidente.

Otra vez la vida comenzaba nuevamente a sonreírle.

La gran biblioteca que tenían en esa casa, fue para ella un bálsamo que curaba con palabras el vacio que crecía dentro de ella. Encontrando en esta, libros de medicina que comenzaron a interesarle y absorberle la mayor parte del día. Al notar Edward, el creciente interés de ella por esos libros, el mismo comenzó a comprarle nuevos tomos y platicaban extensamente sobre de ellos..

Así fue que con pequeños detalles, Edward llegaba a Sophie, y esta fue ganando sobre el subconsciente de Candy. Sophie comenzaba a ser feliz en ese ambiente, ya que sin haberlo pedido, ahora tenía un lugar seguro, uno al que podía llamarle hogar, para ella y su hijo.

* * *

**New York**

**Hospital Mount Sinai**

* * *

Recorría airadamente los pasillos atestados de gente. Por la descripción que Joseph le había proporcionado sobre el hospital, pudo evitar el que le detuviera el personal divisando al final del pasillo la oficina del Doctor Droops. de la cual una joven salía con un archivo entre sus brazos.

Este era el momento para poner nuevamente las cosas en orden, después de eso no podría retratarse. Si lograba hacer confesar a Droops, no solo buscaría a Candy inmediatamente, si no también buscaría la manera de el imbécil que haya ordenado todo eso lo pagara. Lo pagara muy caro, el haberle hecho creer a él y a su familia tal pena. Contaba los segundos solo para ver la cara de ese grandísimo mentiroso e infundirle el temor que se merecía.

**-Flash Back—**

Había entrado a la oficina del director que bajo la luz de una lámpara, juzgaba los nuevos vestuarios para la siguiente obra.

-Terry! .. no esperaba verte por aquí..

-Hola Robert, disculpa que llegue así, de improvisto.

-No, no te preocupes. No hay nada que deba disculparte

Terry, llevaba prisa por saber, lo que hacía unas horas comenzaba a rondarle por la cabeza.

-Robert.. yo quería preguntarte sobre Susana..

-Susana dices?.. ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Me comentaste que había desaparecido, es verdad?

-si Terry, eso fue lo último que supe, por medio de su madre.

-Eso, aproximadamente cuanto tiene?

-Un poco más de un mes.. si fue cuando vi a la señora Marlowe. Si bien lo recuerdo, Creo que ella comento que a inicios o mediados de julio fue que su hija desapareció ..por?

-No.. Por nada.. es solo algo que últimamente me estaba rondando algo por la cabeza…

-Susana vino al teatro sola antes de eso, solo que no recuerdo en que día fue. Solo recuerdo que al día siguiente, en los diarios hablaban de un accidente muy fuerte a calles de la estación de trenes.

Creo que aún conservo el diario .. Permíteme..

Robert busco el diario y se lo entrego a él castaño.

No había mucha información, pero la hora que marcaba el diario podría ser una clave.

-Y Susana vino? .. – Terry esperaba a que Robert le confirmara la hora.

-Ella estuvo aquí muy temprano.. Preguntando por ti y tu paradero. No pasaba de las 11 de la mañana.

-Gracias… - Dijo dé repente Terry que soltó el periódico y salió inmediatamente del lugar…

-¿Pero qué diablos sucede? Terry! … Terry! -Fueron los llamados de Robert, los cuales el no atendió-

**-Fin del Flash back -**

La enfermera, que salía de la oficina no le hizo ningún caso, pasando a un lado de ella, rápidamente antes de que ella se dispusiera a negarle el paso..

-No puede pasar ahí !.. El Doctor, no puede recibir visitas.. ¿Tiene usted cita? Deténgase! Le estoy hablando… -Grito la enfermera de tras de él cuando el hubo pasado y cerrado la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

El galeno que trabajaba en algún documento en su escritorio, fijo su vista en el. Quiso mostrarse indiferente e incluso indignado por la forma en que irrumpían en su oficina pero la mirada dura y fría que despedía el joven castaño, hizo que se contrajera algo en el estomago.

Se notaba el joven Grandchéster amenazante…

-¿a qué debo su visita?

-usted bien lo sabe? ..

-No se a que se refiere..

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? ¿De qué está hablando?

-Sera muy penoso que le retiren su cedula medica, además de que puede ir a la cárcel por lo que está escondiendo. No me gusta andarme con rodeos así que seré claro ¿Dónde se encuentra Candice Andley? No crea que me trague el cuento que ella murió, si no quiere echarse de enemigos tanto a la nobleza británica, como al gran poderío Andley, será mejor que hable..

La cara pálida que puso el galeno, hizo que Terry tomara aun más confianza.

-Lo sé todo.. –La voz de Terry lleno de lleno el lugar- fue difícil, pero al final pude encontrar esa pieza que necesitaba. Se lo que ocurrió el día del accidente, se que hubo dos mujeres rubias a las cuales atendieron. No puede negarlo, porque tengo una fuente confiable. Si no habla, no importara para mi gastar a hasta mi último centavo, con tal que lo vea refundido en la cárcel.

-¿Donde se encuentra? –Volvio a cuestionar Terry..

-Yo…

Comenzaba a desesperarse, así que se acerco para tomar al hombre, en clara intensión de golpearlo. Todavía ese tipo no entendía en qué situación se encontraba, pensaba Terry para sí.

-No era mi intensión, yo no pude negarme… -dijo de repente Droops - El ... dio una fuerte suma, que ayudo al hospital …. Yo… no quería… pero…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué está tratando de decirme? -dijo irritado Terry.—No entiendo como pudo aceptar un trato tan mezquinó como este.

- Yo… De verdad... -Droops, comenzó a parafrasear nervioso - no puedo darle esa información, porque no la tengo. Ni siquiera puedo decirle si se ha recuperado bien, desde que se la llevaron, el hospital se deslindo de cualquier responsabilidad…

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Quién fue el que se la llevo?

-No puedo decírselo… ya le he dicho más de lo que debería. Le he revelado que está viva, no? ¿Qué más quiere?…

- ¿A dónde la llevaron?

Droops, con manos temblorosas, garabateo un en un papel una dirección. -Búsquela ahí, es toda la información que le puedo ofrecer… como le dije, el hospital e inclusive yo me deslinde de todo este asunto, en el momento que se la llevaron de aquí…

Terry tomo el papel, rápidamente para luego salir de ahí.. dejando a Droops totalmente nervioso…

**Entonces… ¿hacia dónde debo navegar?**

**Un barco perdiendo el control**

**Mis gritos son engullidos, se van perdiendo en el furioso mar**

**¿A dónde se ha ido el amor?¿Podre algún dia alcanzarlo?**

**El cabo de tormenta, son ecos del dolor que siento por dentro**

**Nunca notaste..El color del pecado**

**Así como las nubes de la tormenta, se acercan.. Esta oscuro**

**Aquí en las sombras, te estoy persiguiendo hasta el fin del mundo..**

**El barco fantasma navega lejos…Porque no hay una estrella guia**

**… ¿hacia dónde debo navegar?**

**Un barco perdiendo el control**

**Mis gritos son engullidos, se van perdiendo en el furioso mar**

**¿A dónde se ha ido el amor?¿Podre algún día alcanzarlo?**

**El cabo de tormenta, son ecos del dolor que siento por dentro**

**Conoces completamente, el sabor del pecado**

**Derritiéndose dulcemente en tu boca… como el chocolate**

**Estas satisfecho, pero todo sueño tiene su fin ..**

**Ese será tu destino…**

* * *

**Hyde/ Cape of storm/ Traduccion**

* * *

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno chicas, me tienen aquí de regreso, trayéndoles un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero les vaya gustando. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a el reencuentro, entre esta hermosa pareja, me pregunto si a Edward, le ira muy mal, con Terry.. xD..

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a L**iz Carter, Dulce Lu, Alizz G, Celia, Becky y a Laura Grandchester**. A **Mako**, tambien un saludo y tomare en cuenta mucho tu cometario, y no creas que me he ofendido. Y a todos los que anónima-mente se toman un poco de tiempo para leerme, muchas gracias. Espero pronto me puedan regalar un mensajito.

Tratare de publicar la continuación lo mas pronto que pueda chicas.. no crean que las olvido .. Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo amigas.

Sin mas que decirles, les dejo. Que tengan una feliz lectura..

* * *

**Tu eres mi felicidad..esta vez no te dejare escapar.**

**Sombras de un amor perdido**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

El aire soplaba fuertemente, despeinando aun más su rebelde cabello. La brisa salada que golpeaba su cara, le parecía en ese momento relajante. Había sido difícil, pero al final pudieron conseguir los boletos al más próximo embarque hacia Inglaterra , aunque estaba eufórico, debía de permanecer impasible ante los ojos de su familia.

**-Flash back-**

Después de haber conseguido, esa afirmación de parte del médico. Salió casi volando del hospital a la dirección escrita por este mismo. Los rápidos y constantes latidos de su corazón, lapidaron en un segundo, la racionalidad que debía de tener en ese momento. Debía de denunciar a Droops, debía hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento causado, solo que en ese momento, nada era más importante que volverle a ver. Sentir que estaba viva, y tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.. su Candy.. su pecosa.

No perdió tiempo y se dirigió a directamente al lugar referido, sin tener en ese momento cuenta , que lo más seguro, era que no le dejaran pasar. Tenía que ingeniárselas.. . Iba caminando rápidamente por la calle, cuando el auto que desde hacía rato le seguía los pasos, se emparejo a su altura descendiendo de él, 2 hombres que había visto anteriormente al servicio de su padre.

No pudieron ser más oportunos, pensó el actor en ese momento…

-Joven, por favor… Debe acompañarnos, su padre desea verlo el..

-Accederé a lo que me piden, solo después de arreglar unos asuntos. –Dijo cortante Terry. - No tardare, incluso si gustan ustedes pueden acompañarme.

Uno de los hombres rápidamente abrió la puerta para que Terry entrara en el interior del auto. Ya dentro de él, dio la orden de dónde dirigirse.

**-Fin del flash back-**

El sonido del estridente silbido del barco, le saco de sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos el miraba el tono rojizo que se reflejaba en el mar, New York estaba siendo dejado atrás, así como la vida que hubo llevado en esos años en Broadway. Donde su nombre relucía entre las marquesinas, en esa época que se aferraba a un sueño, dejando ir otro.

Otra vez, estaba en esa persecución, solo que esta vez tenía muchos más miedos.

Suspiro cansado, todo esto lo estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia.

No había dicho nada a su padre sobre lo descubierto, lo más seguro es que le pensaran loco, no tenía más que las palabras de Droops, No había nada seguro, inclusive en esos días repasaba en su mente una y otra vez la reacción de este. ¿Y si este le hubiera mentido? solo para quitárselo de encima..

Si nuevamente albergaba esperanza y esta se desvaneciera como la blanca espuma del mar.

Después de esa breve charla, busco a galeno nuevamente al siguiente dia. Necesitaba toda la información referente a Candy, pero el terrible anuncio, de su dimisión, lo dejo descolocado. No podía llegar con su padre, solo con eso.

No tenía pruebas.

**Flash back-**

Esa tarde en aquel lugar, no pudo encontrarla. La casa estaba vacía desde hacía un poco más de un mes.

Según lo que le informo el anciano jardinero que cuidaba de ese lugar. Le comento cancinamente que le había parecido muy extraño, que de la noche a la mañana, el dueño la pusiera en venta y abandonara sin más la propiedad. Incluso cuando un familiar muy allegado a él, aun convaleciente, le acompaño.

Al oír eso, Terry se tenso. Era más que obvio que esa persona, era Candy. Y en ese instante sopeso la idea de que ella no quisiera volver con él. ¿Pero, cuál era el motivo Por el que ella decidiera seguir a esa persona? ¿Y si ella hubiera perdido el bebe? Si ella, no quisiera verlo por ese motivo.. si ella pensara que él, le recriminaría por ello, O tal vez porque al final, el amor que le profesaba a él se hubiera terminado..

Pero, ¿porque habría abandonado a su familia.?

Nuevamente las inseguridades comenzaban hacerle su presa.

-No .. Candy.. no lo haría. - pensó nuevamente. Ella no era ese tipo de persona, no relegaría a Albert, siendo que el siempre la estuvo cuidando. Mucho menos, seria participe de una mentira tan grande a conciencia.

Debía de haber algo mas, pero ¿Qué diablos era?, nuevamente repasaba esa conversación, tal vez habría dejado pasar algún detalle..

-No sabe a dónde cambiaron su residencia? –pregunto Terry al anciano..

-No joven.. no lo sabemos con seguridad. Solo se nos informo de la venta un día antes de que el joven Jeager dejara la propiedad. Lo que llego a escuchar mi esposa es que llevarían sus cosas al puerto. Tomarían un barco, solo que no supimos cual era su destino.

-Gracias.. Dijo el joven castaño antes de dar la vuelta y regresar al auto que esperaba por él.

**Fin del flash back**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, regalando los últimos rayos de luz, los cuales colorearon parte del cielo en un purpura brillante, en donde las titilantes estrellas comenzaban a brillar entre la oscuridad, que comenzaba a descender sobre él.

Cuando regreso nuevamente a casa de sus padres, Richard, le dio una terrible reprimenda. No es que pensara que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, y una sonrisa franca en su cara, inclusive entre toda esa palabreria, pensó que esa era la forma en que su padre le mostraba un poco de cariño. Sin saber porque, en ese momento se sintió vivo, y como si poco a poco se fuera diluyendo aquella pesadilla.

Antes de regresar, hablo con Joseph, agradeciéndole lo hecho por él. Por el tiempo y la información que le había sido de tanta utilidad.

**-Flash back—**

Había sacado Joseph una cajetilla de cigarrillos, donde el tomo uno y le ofreció uno al joven castaño que un poco dudoso lo acepto… saco las cerillas, encendiéndolas para poder prender el cigarrillo en su boca. Dando luego una gran bocanada de humo. Encendiendo luego de ella, el cigarrillo del actor.

-Ahora que te han confirmado que está viva ¿Qué es lo que harás Terry? No tienes temor de que ella no desee verte. Puede que eso, sea una posibilidad.

-Sinceramente, estoy aterrado Joseph. –Contesto Terry en un tono preocupado. - No entiendo, el porqué ella no me busco, o busco a Albert.

-Crees que haya perdido el bebe y este huyendo de ti.

-Yo.. no sé qué pensar. Tal vez ese maldito la tiene amenazada, o aun, no pueda valerse por sí misma. Si tan solo, ese maldito accidente no hubiera ocurrido, ella… yo..

-Te entiendo.. y en verdad siento que no pueda serte de ayuda en eso, no supe nada respecto a su estado ya que a mí no me correspondió a tenderle ese día, por atender a la otra joven. Cuando pienso en lo ocurrido ese día, podría decirte sin temor a equivocarme que la calle parecía un pandemónium.

-Ni siquiera eso, puedo imaginármelo..

-Eso es lo mejor… -contesto deprisa el paramédico— En todo caso, creo que deberías buscarla y cuando la veas ella te saque de todas estas dudas.

-Si… Dijo Terry , después de darle otra fumada a l cigarro.

-Le dirás algo a sus familiares sobre lo que sabes ahora?

-Yo, no estoy muy seguro sobre ello.. no me gustaría que pensaran que estoy de broma. Si ellos llegan a albergar esperanza y yo no puedo encontrarla. O en el caso -su voz se quebró un poco en pensar en esa posibilidad- de que ella no quiera volver a verlos…

-Es cierto… -Dijo un poco consternado el paramédico- -Y sobre, la otra muchacha… la que en realidad murió.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo.. No puedo avisarle a su madre, al menos no por ahora.

**-Fin del flash back—**

El viento frio comenzaba a calarle. La oscuridad ya había descendido totalmente engullendo la embarcación.

-Terry!... hijo …Te encuentras bien?

Pesaroso el volteo a ver a su interlocutora, sonriéndole un poco para que ella no se preocupara mas por él.

-claro, madre… estoy bien..

-Yo, pensé que te encontraría en tu camarote. –Eleonor se acerco a la baranda del barco y fijo su vista al punto donde su hijo la tenia.

–Debe de ser muy difícil el dejarla ir, después de todo lo que hubieron pasado… Yo … -La actriz buscaba la manera de hablarle sin lastimar a su hijo- en verdad lo siento mucho, no pensé que esto terminaría asi..

Temiendo a donde tomaba dirección esa platica, busco la manera de pararla. No estaba de humor para soportar, los comentarios compasivos de su madre.

-Madre.. es tarde y comienza a hacer mucho frio. Es mejor regresar cada quien a nuestro respectivo camarote.. No vaya a ser que pesque un resfriado por mi descuido - Terry se acerco a su madre, brindándole el brazo, para alejarse de ahí.

**-Flash Back—**

-Sabes ya hacia donde viajaron? -Pregunto Joseph, que terminaba su cigarrillo tirándolo para después apagarlo con la punta de su zapato.

-Por el informe que tuve de la naviera, la familia Jeager viajo a Inglaterra… han abordado el Carpatia, hace unos días. Solo una semana después de su supuesto funeral.

-Terry.. tu... los conoces ? ¿conoces a esas persona que se la ha llevado? No es posible que Candy, haya podido salir del país sola, no tenía papeles y mucho menos podría viajar sola y herida.

-Yo.. No estoy seguro..

**-Fin del flash back-**

* * *

**Strafford Upon Avon...**

* * *

-Vamos Sophie!... no hagas trampa cariño.

-No lo hago, no estoy haciendo trampa..

-Sophie! Estas abriendo los ojos antes de tiempo.

-No es cierto - Decía la rubia la cual dejaba salir una sonrisita por haber sido descubierta.

-Bueno, creo que ya! Hemos llegado espero que te guste. –Edward retiro las manos del rostro de Sophie, dejándole ver la habitación que recién había remodelado. Estaba pintado en un color amarillo, con dibujitos de pequeños patitos, ositos , trenecitos y galletas de jengibre , en la barra que quedaba justo a la mitad de la pared. En medio de la habitación estaba un moisés revestido de satín blanco, un cofre donde podría guardar los juguetes y un mueble pañalero, donde podría hacerle cambio de ropa.

Se había quedado sin palabras, ella.. Estaba que casi lloraba de la emoción. Los gestos de Edward con ella, todos ellos eran muy lindos, pero ese a ella le pareció el mejor.. si pensarlo ella se abalanzo a sus brazos y le beso fugas mente, antes de acercarse a mirar de cerca la habitación.

-Gracias Eddy… Dijo ella cariñosamente.

-Todavía, no has visto todo amor.. No sé, pero creo que deberías de checar dentro del moises, se que te gustara.

La rubia se acerco a donde Edward le había mencionado, encontrando un pequeño traje tejido de color amarillo. Tenía pequeños guantes, y zapatos a juego, a demás de un hermoso gorrito.

Sus manos temblaban cuando tomo la ropita y la admiro más de cerca.. el en hueco que quedaba en el zapatito una pequeña caja descansaba. Se llevo las manos a la boca de pensar en lo que seguramente contendría esta.

Edward se acerco y tomo la cajita abriéndola. Dejando ver una pequeñas sortija de oro blanco, que en medio llevaba un gran diamante blanco. El sonrió ante la expresión de asombro que reflejaba su cara.. Ya tantas noches el había soñado con eso. Con el momento de encontrarse con ella a solas, y pedirle en forma que se casara con él.

-Sophie, cariño.. yo… -Las palabras comenzaban a fallarle al pelirrojo— Dios! - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.- Sophie, deseas casarte conmigo? Te prometo que siempre voy a amarte tanto, tanto.. Sophie, siempre estaré para ti y nuestro hijo..

Estaba feliz, en verdad me encontraba muy feliz en ese momento. Edward siempre tenía tantas atenciones, era amable y cariñoso. ¿Pero en verdad quería aceptarlo? No te ha pasado, que cuando no quieres en realidad decir algo, esto sale de tus labios…

En ese momento fue lo que paso… Mis labios se abrieron, dando lugar a algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura… algo que consiente ó inconsciente no quería.

-Si.. si quiero .. –Salio mi respuesta en un sussurro.

Abrazándome, Eddy me cargo dando vueltas en la habitación. Era lindo, pero mi emoción, no llegaba a ser del todo sincera. Su agarre era tan intenso, le sentía tan cerca de mí, que el palpitar de su corazón casi lo escuchaba.

Estaba cayendo la tarde en esa habitación , sus ojos violeta se fijaron en los míos, oscureciéndose, dando el preludio de algo que no sabría si pudiera detener..

El calor de su cuerpo, me invadió, en ese beso que me daba. Al mismo tiempo que algo dentro de mí se rompía, como si me estrujasen el corazón.

En medio de la bruma de ese beso, llegaron a mí, lo que pareció un recuerdo.

Estaba en un jardín, cerca de una fuente. Era de noche…

Y yo iba en brazos de alguien.. Escucho fragmentos de su voz, es tan fuerte y a la vez tan cálida .. Con ese toque varonil, que cual terciopelo, que cada palabra de él, es como una caricia… Su sonrisa es cínica.. Pero aun así no me molesta.. él.. me está hablando …

-**_Eres mía… Solamente mía, mi dulce Candy, al igual que yo solamente seré para ti, tu engreído arrogante… Dímelo .. Dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti , que tu corazón me pertenece…_**

Me separo de golpe del beso de Edward, siento que tiemblo ante el temor de hacer algo de lo que me puedo arrepentir, su mirada recae en mi, buscando el motivo por el cual yo rompo el contacto.. No sé qué decir…

**Es terrible.. esta noche no podre dormir de nuevo**

**Sueño contigo… en un sueño vacio**

**En medio de la noche me ocultare..**

**Un beso hace que me quede sin aliento**

**Como si me estuviera hundiendo en la oscuridad**

**En un sueño como este.**

**lento balanceo.. un amor breve también reina esta noche**

**la vida arde, en un efímero desconcierto**

**La sangre que lloro por ti, se vierte en lo profundo de mi corazon**

**Con un tinte de color de rosa esta todo, en tono carmesí… Todo de mi..**

**Aun si te destruyen las alas, todavía quieres volar**

**Como aquella mariposa, que sueña con las flores fuera de temporada..**

**En medio de la noche me ocultare..**

**Un beso hace que me quede sin aliento**

**Como si me estuviera hundiendo en la oscuridad**

**En un sueño como este… Dentro de mi.**

**Aun asi, rompes tus alas.. Aunque tus mentiras han sido destruidas**

**Como aquella mariposa, que sueña con las flores fuera de temporada**

**Mientras sigues avanzando… atas tus cordones mirando al cielo**

**¿No es tan malo despertar… y querer alcanzar el cielo?**

* * *

**Miu/Buck-Tick/ Adaptacion**

* * *

Continuara..

**Sakurai-Alighieri**

N/A: Les dejo el link,para que puedan escuchar la cancion .. Feliz fin de semana!

** watch?v=VuFsjdl3xB0**


End file.
